Secrets Revealed
by Raven'sDarkSide
Summary: Sequel to The Demon Inside Me. The Titans and Shadow are headed to a secret island for a reason none know. In the last legs of this story many things will happen, and many, many secrets will unfold.
1. Arrival

(A/N: Welcome to the sequel to The Demon Inside Me! When we last left my puppets-I mean the Titans and Shadow- they were headed to a secret island called Adariah. For what reason none know, only that it is important. Despite her best efforts to change their minds, the Titans ended up coming along for the trip, knowing it very well might be their last. Wind Racer has gone back to her herd somewhere in Eastern Oregon, and Titans East is looking after the tower for a while. In this sequel there will be romance, secrets unraveled, and intense action as well as very difficult decisions to be made. Tragedy, death, myths and legends all find themselves here as well, and the ending is sure to throw some of you for a loop. But enough backtrack and introductions. On with the story!)

"Just keep turning right."

"But the navigation system says we're headed straight for it."

"How many times must I tell you? It doesn't matter how up-to-date or sophisticated your technology is, it will screw up. Now, hard right and hold it!" They were nearing the magnetic field and many of the gadgets were already going haywire, spinning rapidly or not working at all. The fuel gauge was worthless as it kept swinging between full and empty. The speedometer would suddenly fly up and then go backwards. And everything else was untrustworthy. Shadow had told them that from the time they were over the ocean to the time they came back-_if_ they came back-she was in complete charge. Robin agreed a little reluctantly, but understood that she had much greater knowledge of their destination. Ahead of them all they saw was open water, and were a bit skeptical. "Now go straight. We don't want to land on the _other_ side of the island. Oh, and you might feel a little jolt real soon." No later than she had said this then the ship jerked and bucked, throwing everybody against their seatbelts. After a minute the ride smoothed out, and now they could see just the smallest bit of land ahead.

"Is that it?" Beast Boy questioned.

"That's it." Shadow smiled. The deadly whirlpools were also visible, and their roar could already be heard from inside the machine.

"They're _huge_!" Cyborg commented.

"Oh, I may have forgotten to mention something." Shadow said.

"And that would be?" Robin pressed.

"None of our powers will work while on the island." They all turned to stare at her. "The magnetic field interferes with the part of our brains that allows us to use out powers. It's for protection." She explained.

"Protection for who? From what you've said, the residents won't have any trouble taking us on." Robin reminded her.

"If we upset the balance any more than we have to, there will be serious consequences. We can't have somebody slip and destroy half the island or a good population of the animals, now can we?"

"Ugh." Robin groaned. Now they were flying over the monstrous swirls of water, and the island was far more visible. A large mountain range split it down the middle, and they were told to stay on the left. From what they could see it was a tropical island, or at least very green.

"Wow." Beast Boy breathed.

"Just wait until we land." The ship jolted again, and everything quit at once.

"What's going on?" Cyborg demanded, fiddling with the controls and getting nothing. Only the communication equipment was still online, and that was beginning to break up.

"I was afraid of this." Shadow muttered. "Prepare for a hard landing!" They were going down fast, heading towards the water as breakneck speed. Instead of landing in the ocean, they skimmed the surface and bounced onto the beach. From there they rose into the air again, streaking for the forest. After landing a few more times and leaving a trail of broken vegetation behind them, they settled against a large tree. Mataka flew in small groups away from their disturbed resting places. As soon as they could everybody scrambled out of their pods, running for fresh air.

"Damage report." Robin choked out, waving away the smoke.

"The T-Ship's totaled. There's no way I can fix it without parts and proper equipment." Cyborg said gravely.

"Everybody else?"

"I am unharmed, Robin." Starfire reported, walking up beside him.

"My pod's cracked, but I'm fine." Raven said.

"I don't think I'm hurt." Beast Boy replied.

"As far as I can tell, I'm also okay." Cyborg said, frustrated that nothing about his systems would come up.

"Let's get moving." Shadow said, and stalked off towards the trees.

"Wait a minute." Robin told her. She turned around.

"For what? That crash is going to attract some pretty unwanted attention, and I don't want to be here when it comes. We're fine, let's go." They grumbled, but followed after her into the thicket.

Minutes later a creature both strange and obviously deadly peeked cautiously from the shadows. Its yellow eyes were narrowed and its nose twitching. The craft in front of it was something it had never seen before, but the smells coming from it put the creature on edge. Humans. Or something like them. Every sense on high alert for danger, it padded silently out onto the sand to the ship. Making a wide circle around it, the creature determined the area to be deserted. But the people had left, and it didn't need their tracks to tell it this fact. A grin revealed long, sharp teeth as it looked at the direction they had gone. _'Perfect. They're going straight for camp. Leader will be most pleased.'_ It thought to itself before walking into the forest after them. As long as they did not divert their path, it would not need to do anything but follow them to the ambush. Though the creature was very large and weighed much, the tracks it left in the soft sand were very shallow, and eventually disappeared when it reached solid earth.

"So how long until we get where we're going?" Raven asked.

"Probably a few days." Shadow replied, and Beast Boy groaned. "Baby." Shadow teased.

"I am not a baby! I just don't like walking that much." He whined.

"Be glad it won't be uphill." She replied, ducking under a branch. A few hours later and it was already dark, the thick canopy not helping as far as light went. After careful consideration and a survey of the surrounding area, Shadow told them to set up "camp" under a large tree. Everybody had settled in and had their blankets wrapped around them, deciding what of the food they brought should be eaten.

"Hypothetically, what if we run out before we get…wherever we're going?" Beast Boy asked.

"There's plenty to eat once you know what plants are good." Shadow replied, chewing on an apple. She then picked up a stick and began to draw in the dirt.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked, leaning to see better.

"Doing my best to draw." She said, carefully brushing away a mistake.

"What are you drawing, friend Shadow?" Starfire questioned.

"Some of the animals here, their names, and size comparisons." She leaned back and frowned at her work, but decided it would have to do. "I'm kind of a perfectionist is this area so sorry if I don't like it, but there it is." She leaned back to allow them sight.

"You call that bad? Heck, I'd think you were professional!" Beast Boy complimented when he saw the drawings.

"Thanks." She said dryly. He looked at her for a moment before returning to the pictures.

"So what are the names?" Cyborg asked.

"Panatec, Silca Doro, Mataka, and Rothen Clar." She pointed at each in turn. "They mean Peaceful Warrior, Skittish Deer, Living Fire, and War Cat." The drawings in the order she mentioned were those of something resembling a giraffe, a deer, the bird they had seen before, and a very large cat. The Panatec was the tallest, standing about seventeen feet tall by the person next to it. Shadow explained that it was covered in armor plates and had claws instead of hooves. When asked about the odd circles on the side of its head, she said they were spikes much like horns.

"And you're sure they won't want to hurt us?" Cyborg asked skeptically.

"They only have those defenses because of the Rothen Clar. And although they can be a bit pushy at first, they'd rather run than fight. Unless offspring are involved." The deer looked mostly normal, standing about six feet at the shoulder. It had longer legs than normal, and the antlers were pointed rather than rounded, but the rest looked normal. The bird they had already seen and so could picture it well. The last depiction made them all uneasy for many reasons. Not only was it an obvious predator, but it was very large and the reason the Panatec had become armored battle tanks. She explained they were five feet long with and equal tail that was very prehensile. Their canines were five inches long and their claws four. Their senses and abilities were the best ever seen, and were extremely hard to kill. "You could shoot one ten times and it would still be trying to come after you." She grinned darkly.

"So those…are on this island…" Beast Boy blanched and looked faint. His teammates helped hold him steady, though they didn't look much better.

"Yes."

"Would it be possible to outrun one? Or find some place it couldn't get to?" Raven asked.

"Unless you can run faster than a hundred miles and hour or fly, no."

"One hundred…are you sure these things exist? I mean, considering their size and all…" Cyborg looked at the picture again.

"They are very real. The females can weigh as much as six hundred pounds and still come out first in a race against a cheetah. I told you, they've been specifically designed by Natsala for war. They have to be faster, meaner, stronger, smarter, and more adaptable than their enemy." Beast Boy came back to life and sat down against the tree. "Starting to regret you came?" Shadow asked. He shook his head no, but didn't respond otherwise. "Go to sleep. I'll keep watch for a while." They settled in and waited for sleep to claim them, though none thought it would be easy to drift away knowing what was out there. Soon enough, though, all but the vigilante had gone to sleep. She listened very carefully to every sound, and took in every scent. After three hours she determined that tonight they would be safe enough and chose her own spot.

"Friend Shadow?" A voice interrupted her dreams. Well, nightmares. Her mind did not detect a threat immediately, and tried to ignore the annoying noise. "Friend Shadow?" Now came pressure against her arm, and she rolled away from it. Then it clicked what was happening and she sat up.

"What is it, Starfire?" She asked groggily, becoming more alert with every second. Her friend shifted uncomfortably and the dark temptress began to grow impatient. "Spit it out or go away." She snapped.

"I am sorry to bother you, but, I am in need of a place of which to relieve myself." She blushed and looked down.

"Bathroom?" Starfire nodded. A half smile found its way to Shadow's lips. "Pick a tree, any tree!" She whispered loudly, gesturing to the surrounding forest.

"Is there nothing else?" Shadow shook her head. "Okay then. Thank you." Starfire wandered off, jumping at shadows and looking back at her sleeping friends. Shadow rolled over and covered her face with her arm and groaned. When white steam came from her mouth, she raised up and studied the sky.

"Lovely." She breathed.

"Where'd Starfire go?" Robin asked, looking around. The conversation had awoken him.

"Bathroom." Shadow replied, still looking at the star-dotted black sky through the gaps in the trees.

"Oh. What are you looking at?"

"The sky." She stood up, eyes still pointed up.

"Something wrong?"

"Maybe. I'll be back in a sec." She jumped into the nearest tree and made her way swiftly to the top.

"She's going to have to teach me how to do that." He muttered, wondering on her silence. A few minutes later Starfire came back and snuggled with him under the blanket, asking where Shadow had gone. At that moment the subject of her question landed with equal silence right behind her discarded blanket.

"So?" Robin questioned.

"There's a bad storm coming. It will probably be a blizzard." She complained.

"A blizzard? When?"

"We should find adequate shelter within the next few days or risk becoming icicles. Don't bother yourself with it now. Sleep." She encouraged, and covered up herself. Soon they were all asleep again, waiting for morning to continue on.

"Please remind me where we're heading?" Robin requested.

"To the Black Claw's camp." Shadow replied.

"Black Claw?" Cyborg clarified.

"One of the two Rothen Clar clans."

"You're taking us straight to them?!" Beast Boy shrieked.

"Are you sure you didn't want us to come? Maybe you thought they'd like a snack?" Raven glared at her.

"Easy! Raven, no. I told you the day before that the leader knew my family and should remember me. If this is so and she accepts us, we won't have any trouble from the rest of her pack. It's better than wandering around waiting to be ambushed by a rogue or a hunting party." She responded. They continued on for a while more, going deeper and deeper into the dark forest. It began to get colder as time went on, and eventually a small, white flake of snow floated down to earth. "Shit."

"What's wrong with snow?" Cyborg asked. Robin looked at Shadow warily, remembering their conversation about the storm the night before. More snow was soon falling and Beast Boy and Cyborg were having a contest about who could catch the most.

"Stop it. I need to think." They settled down and watched her with curiosity. "This way. And hurry. If we're lucky we can get to the cave before we're trapped." She moved more to the left now at a fast pace.

"What is she talking about?" Beast Boy asked as they followed.

"Last night she said a storm was coming, and would most likely turn into a blizzard. I'm guessing these things hit fast here." Robin said.

"A blizzard? Here? This place is like a tropical forest, only without the stifling heat." Raven scoffed.

"Then explain the snow." Shadow snapped back. "Every season is extreme here. Now come on, it can't be too far." A thin layer of white powder was already coating the ground and foliage.

'_Snow! And I'm still too far away from camp to make it back in time! At least if I want them to get there first. But…what it this? The one in charge has taken them in another direction? But why--the caves! Of course! And the hot water. Could it just be luck she is taking them there? Perhaps.'_ Their pursuer followed along the scent of its prey, wondering again how they could seem to know where they were going. Surely no humans had come here in many years? The creature's pace sped up to a slow trot as it followed the group, glancing nervously at the white flakes every-now-and-then.

"In here." Shadow ducked around a bush and disappeared. When the Titans came to the same spot, the noticed a well-hidden black hole in the side of a large rocky cliff. Before going inside they also noticed steam coming from nearby, but didn't have time to find out what it was. "We should be safe in here." Shadow took a quick look around the cavern while the wind began to howl outside. In minutes hardly anything could be seen inside or out.

"How long do you think it will last?" Robin asked.

"This one came on rather quickly, so I wouldn't say more than a couple days."

"A couple days? You mean we're stuck in here for a couple days with nothing to do and limited supplies?" Beast Boy fretted.

"You'll live." Raven rolled her eyes.

"You want me to make it worse?" Shadow questioned.

"How could you make this worse? We're stuck in a dark and cold cave because of a fierce blizzard, we had little food to begin with and only one blanket per person, and it'll be dark soon. Not to mention none of our powers work, which makes me confused about how Cyborg hasn't shut down, and we're practically defenseless if something comes!" He had been pacing and now stopped. Her eyes narrowed in exasperation.

"One, _you_ came with _me_, not the other way around. Second, do you recall anything I'm afraid of?" She assumed the posture her teacher had influenced her with and stepped forward.

"Spiders, Slade, your reflection…" He began to list some things on his fingers.

"No, I mean something that makes my blood run cold with fear and turns my mind irrational." She had come closer now and stopped, waiting for his answer.

"No. Why?" He asked cautiously.

"Because such a thing exists. And this time, it isn't in my mind."

"Do we want to know what it is?" Cyborg questioned, also wary.

"Probably not, but I'll tell you if you want." This was mostly pointed at the green-skinned male in front of her.

"I want to know." He said trying to sound sure and confident. His voice wavered, however.

"The Rothen Clar." She purred. Everybody was quiet. "Ironic, no? I'm so dark, scary, unshakable by most, but the one physical thing that could make me shake in fear and question my abilities is an animal." She mused.

"We agreed to come along on your little trip, only to be put on an isolated island that is home to your true fear. Goody." Raven said sarcastically.

"Exactly why I tried to convince you not to come. I still can't think of any reason she said to let you go…" Again Shadow was talking to herself. She wandered over to part of the cave wall and sat down, still lost in thought.

"You had to ask." Cyborg shoved Beast Boy a little, frowning.

"I was curious!" He defended.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Raven reminded.

"Robin?" Starfire touched his hand.

"It'll be okay. I won't let anything happen to you." He promised, and she smiled.

"Let's get some sleep if we can." Cyborg suggested. They settled in for the night, huddling together and listening to the wind screaming outside the small cave. Then something Beast Boy mentioned earlier was recalled by the mechanic, and he turned to Shadow.

"Shadow?" He asked.

"Hm."

"Something Beast Boy said makes me think."

"What?"

"About how our powers and anything electronic doesn't work here, but I'm still online. How can that be?" The others listened intently for her answer as she contemplated it.

"That is an interesting question. I think it's because only part of you is mechanical, so the human part is mostly functioning now."

"Huh. That would explain why I feel weaker." He muttered and she nodded, turning away again and saying no more.

The wind was frigid and the flying snow did not help for vision. But the senses were superb and memory strong, so the predator was able to follow the quickly disappearing scent and determine which cave the group was in. After listening to their strange speech for a bit, it turned away and padded along the rocky surface until another black hole opened up before it. Here the creature walked out of the storm, shook its thick fur of the wet snow, and curled up in the back. It was warmed by its body heat and fur, and soon fell asleep listening to the wind. _'It's a good thing I ate before coming out here.'_ Was its last thought before slipping into unconsciousness.

Morning came long away, but only the faint brightening of the interior of the cave gave away the time. Resentfully the pale, green-eyed female rose from her spot and walked to the mouth of their hideout. The storm had not let up at all, but instead seemed to have grown stronger. They were not going out today. She swept the heavy vines and branches apart so she could see out and crouched down to stare at something in the snow. It was hard to tell because of the damage the wind and flurries had caused, but she could have sworn there was a set of large tracks not two feet from the entrance. But any remaining evidence was gone in a matter of seconds, so she dismissed it and went back to her blanket. In the night Beast Boy had rolled and moved until he was closer than she liked. But having been comfortable and not wanting to move away from her "corner", she merely pushed him away a bit and settled back in. As was suspected, he moved again and rolled until he was nearly on top of her smaller frame. Instead of using words and waking the others up, she jabbed an elbow into his ribs and shoved again when he jerked in subconscious pain. This time he stayed and she relaxed, forcing her mind to slow down and allow her some rest. Again she was questioning why she didn't fight harder to keep her friends at home; why she let them come so easily despite what could go wrong. Hadn't she lost enough already to know better? And now there was a new voice to mess with her head, a voice full of malicious and cruel intent, but intelligent all the same. It too asked her why she hadn't fought harder, wondered if she really wanted them killed. Or…if it was only the one she wanted along? At this a mental door was closed on the voice and its questions silenced for the moment. But then she too began to wonder. Did not Draklata never lie? True she was blunt and mean, but never a liar. With a sigh the pale teen rolled away and shut her eyes, not allowing any thought to enter her mind. Soon enough she had gone back to sleep, and was grateful for the nothingness that came with it.

Beast Boy had in fact woken up when he felt a sudden, stabbing pain in his side and now lay still. When he noticed why Shadow had jabbed him he had quickly moved away and feigned sleep again. Waiting for the pain to ebb, he was also thinking. For now there was not a certain voice in his head--that usually only showed up when he was in distress or during the end of winter and beginning of spring--but his thoughts did wander. What exactly _had_ compelled him to demand he go along? Was it simply his desire to be near her? Was it some odd delusion that made him think he had to protect her? And why had Robin agreed so quickly to let them all go? It just wasn't like him. Before he could think on it more, sleep had claimed his mind and body.

"The worst of the storm should be over by tonight, if we're lucky." Everybody was sitting around a fire they had managed to throw together by finding some roots and strike rocks. It was pathetic, but offered some extra heat.

"Good. Then what?" Robin questioned, prodding the small flames.

"Then we'll continue on like normal. The camp isn't far from here, so we'll have to be careful, but if the blizzard dies by tomorrow we should be there by the next morning."

"And how are we to behave when we arrive?" Starfire asked.

"Just follow my lead, don't make any sudden moves, and keep your heads down. If anything needs to be explained I'll say so, and guide you through whatever else comes up."

"So, since we don't have much to do and all…" Cyborg began hesitantly.

"Yes?" Shadow questioned.

"Well, can we know a bit more about you?" She tensed slightly.

"What do you want to know?" There was a pause as they all considered what they would chance to ask. Simple questions had already lead to unbelievable discoveries.

"If it isn't too personal…what happened to your parents?" Robin asked. He knew the subject was touchy, and would have even been hesitant because of his own memories if Shadow hadn't already expressed regret at their mentioning.

"They're dead. Have been for about ten years." It didn't look like she was going to say more, but she did go on. "Pretty much everything happened when I was six. You've figured that out by now. It was like any other day for me. We came home early for my birthday because I wanted to see this movie that was coming out. For the day we were going to spend our time having fun. Going out to eat, visiting the zoo, playing in the park, etcetera. It was an hour before the show, so we went down to the park to wait. I went off to play in the sandbox and left my parents some good distance away where they chatted. None of us regarded the man who had followed us around, because we didn't know he was following. When they were immersed in their conversation and I was focused on getting a picture right, he grabbed me." Their eyes widened in shock, but her own were focused on the fire. "I fought hard, that was true, but he had friends who stopped my parents from helping. Despite giving him some nasty bruises and bites, he took off with me. I was drugged so I couldn't scream, tied so I couldn't run, and put in the dark. They demanded a hefty ransom, although why I was priced so high I couldn't imagine. They agreed to pay--even got the money together and arranged a meeting place. But I refused to be bought off like that, and repeatedly tried to escape on my own. They must have thought the men had found out about Adariah. It was the only thing I could think of that would require such measures. Maybe they just thought we were rich, which wasn't too far off. They dragged me into a dark alley way and said to be quiet, that my parents were coming soon. I behaved for the moment. But as soon as I saw their shadows I shouted for them to run, to forget me and run. They ignored me and one of the men pulled a gun, saying he'd shoot me if I wasn't quiet. Being myself I didn't care if they hurt me, but my parents kept coming. Now they were trying to talk to me, to tell me it was going to be alright. When I wasn't silent, they turned to gun to my parents." Her tone turned sad. "I thought they were bluffing. My parents did too, but held still. I could see the way they longed for me to be with them again, safe. I struggled again and heard a shot, then another. At first I was in denial, that they must have missed to scare me. But then I smelled the blood, and saw their faces stricken in pain and fear. Fear for me. They let me go to them, to cry over what I had done. When they pulled me up again I only resisted a little, too much in shock to do anything to them." Her eyes were closed against the tears that fought to be known. She sighed and faked a smile. "So, that answer your question?" Her attempt to be lighthearted was forced, but they tried to respond the same.

"Far beyond." Cyborg grinned painfully.

"I never knew…" Starfire sobbed.

"Just drop it. Go ahead and cry, sympathize, etcetera, but I don't want to hear it." Shadow snapped and stood up to go to the mouth of the cave.

"Okay, I say her story beats ours to the ground." Beast Boy said, and gave a dry chuckle.

"Leave it alone. You know she can hear you." Raven warned.

'_What is that? Is that…fire? But I didn't see lightening, nor think it could reach inside a cave. The weather certainly goes against circumstances for one to occur, so how…? Wait, wasn't something said about humans and that thing? Something about how they could create it…Damn them all!'_ Its chocolate brown coat was thick enough to protect it easily from the light storm, but the creature shuddered anyway. Not in chill, though. No, in anger and disgust. Brought up to hate humans with the very essence of its heart, the predator's actions were going against what it had been taught since birth. But it was trying to make up for something gone wrong the days before, and knew that herding a feast back home was sure to do it. It took all of its control to keep from bursting into their shelter and killing them all right now. It would be easy, done in seconds. And if the blizzard hadn't hit so soon it would have been home right now, hopefully dining on the spoils. With a groan it rolled over, yellow eyes hiding away and keen ears listening to the wind outside. Soon, yes soon.

"Okay, truth or dare, Robin?"

"Hm. Dare." He responded confidently. Beast Boy thought for a moment, whispered something to Shadow, then smirked when she shook her head.

"I dare you to lick the cave floor." He grinned maliciously.

"What? That's disgusting! No way!"

"You have to. You chose 'dare.'" Shadow responded matter-of-factly.

"But what if there's something…on it?" He was still trying to back out. Maybe he should have chosen 'truth.'

"I already confirmed his request. Go on." She smirked herself. Robin grimaced and sweat dropped, looking at the ground.

"Fine." He started to bend down, determined to make this quick.

"Wait! And it can't be a small lick either. Ruler worthy lick!" Beast Boy demanded. After glaring hatefully at his "friend", Robin proceeded with the dare.

"I can't believe you did that! Oh, sick man!" Beast Boy said in between fits of laughter. Robin gagged and scowled.

"Nasty." He muttered, squeezing his eyes shut and drinking some water to try and get rid of the taste in his mouth. Beast Boy and Cyborg were laughing over his misfortune, but soon quieted down. Beast Boy spun the smooth rock with one pointed end again, the point landing on Shadow.

"Truth or dare?" She took a while to think, probably going over the consequences to either choice. "I'm growing old here, girl." Beast Boy complained lightly.

"Fine, fine, truth." She settled.

"Please, may I ask?" Starfire looked at Beast Boy hopefully.

"Uh, sure." He shrugged.

"You never did tell me, but how is it you know so much Tamaranian?"

"Oh, um…" She looked down, biting her lip. "I'm not sure you want to know."

"Is it bad?" Robin pressed.

"Not really, compared to most, but…"

"Please explain." Starfire urged. Shadow sighed.

"Because of my mind powers I was sent to work in the kitchen a lot, seeing as it reduced time. The main cook there is a female Tamaranian by the name of Ginstra, or Starlight. When I found out where she was from, I asked her to teach me what she could."

"Well that wasn't bad at all." Cyborg said.

"Yeah, except that she was taken prisoner and forced to work or be killed. The only thing that kept her there was that she had learned how to cook pretty well before capture." Shadow said grimly. Starfire gasped in shock.

"She has been taken prisoner? But how? The people of Tamaran are strong, warriors, and cannot be held easily." She protested.

"But are the kids?" It was more of a statement than a question. "They were easily restrained by devices meant for me, and she surrendered her freedom for theirs. But to make sure they didn't go home and tattle, they were also locked up. As far as your planet knows, they're all unharmed and living happily on Earth somewhere." Starfire's eyes pricked with tears, both from anger and sadness. "They're okay though. Probably have the easiest life of those forced to stay." Shadow tried to reassure her. "Fed decently, never worked too hard, they even get their own rooms." Starfire nodded, but sniffed.

"It still must be horrible, being held against their will. I remember it was not pleasant for myself." She recalled the day she had met her friends, how she had fought and screamed until she was free.

"Yeah. She's really nice though, and I enjoyed working with her. Sort of. She kept scolding me if I put in a wrong ingredient or strayed too far from the original recipe. Of course that was only when we had strict orders for what to serve." She looked up as if looking into her mind at the memories.

"Please, what was the first word you learned?" Starfire asked happily, assured that one of her people were at least moderately happy.

"Ah, ah. You already asked your question." Shadow smirked and spun the rock again. They went on that way for a while; revealing simple to personal things or doing odd dares.

"I think the storm's stopped." Raven commented. They stopped their game and listened, no longer hearing the wind screaming. The cave entrance was also not blotted out by a wall of white, though there was plenty of snow covering it.

"I think you're right. Let me go check." Shadow got up and went to the mouth, peering over the bank. "Yep! In that case, I have something to show you." She called to them. They looked at each other, shrugged, and then went over to help dig out. "Follow me." They didn't have to go far before noting how the snow was thinning. Another minute and it was definitely warmer, the snow only a thin layer over the ground. Even the plants were more noticeable. A thin blanket of fog also seemed present. Now the ground was visible, the vegetation dripping with water and the blanket warming up.

"Where are we going now?" Beast Boy questioned.

"Sh. You'll see in a few more seconds." She pulled back a tree limb and revealed to them what looked like a large pond. But ponds didn't normally have ribbons of steam emanating from their surface, nor pop the occasional bubble on their surface.

"What is this?" Starfire asked.

"A hot spring. A lot of animals that come out here in winter take advantage that it never freezes, but we should be fine for now."

"Dude! Seriously?" Beast Boy stared wide-eyed.

"Go on." Shadow urged, letting them go by before letting the branch snap into place behind her. Even the air was warm and humid, making the scene all the more inviting. There were a few flat rocks strewn across the surface of the water, and they were informed that the rocks could make a very good bed for someone who'd rest on them.

"Warm, comfortable, dry, I like them." She smiled and sat down on the ground near the water.

"You're sure it's okay? I mean you said yourself that higher temperatures don't affect you like they do us." Robin commented, eyeing the steam.

"Yeah it's fine. Even the Mataka go in it sometimes, and you know how birds are."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Beast Boy promptly began to take of his shoes and socks. The others shrugged and also began taking their shoes off, not wanting to go any further and risk embarrassment or scalding. Soon enough everybody was relaxing in the natural hot tub. Cyborg had been skeptical at first about the water interfering with his systems, but then remembered the odd fact that his human side seemed to have taken over and decided what the heck. It didn't mess with anything and they enjoyed the warm water easing away the frostbite and tenseness.

"I don't think we'll ever had trouble losing her in the water again." Beast Boy chuckled pointing to where Shadow had submerged. Her long hair had floated to the top and pooled out in a wide fan above her, looking like and ink stain in the water.

"I agree with you there." Raven sighed, sinking a bit lower. The girl reappeared a minute later, seeming very content. Starfire gasped when she saw her.

"What?"

"Oh, it is your makeup. It has gone away." She explained, looking apologetic.

"Oh…Well, can't do anything about it." She shrugged, but brought her hand up to trace the scar above her left eye.

"It's really not that bad, you know." Beast Boy offered.

"I know. It just irritates me that I won't go away like the rest. Er, most."

"Any idea why they won't go away?" Robin asked, curious. Most of the time any mark placed on her was healed instantly or very quickly.

"Nope. Possibly because it was the first, though that doesn't make sense. It isn't the most severe I've had either." She shrugged again.

"If you don't mind me asking, and please don't go all depressed and angry on me, how did you get it?" Beast Boy questioned. Her past always fascinated him more than the others. I wonder why.

"Only if you guys don't get all quiet and thoughtful."

"Agreed."

"It was sort of an accident. But only partly. I was seven and it was during training. I messed up, being new to the routine, and Slade got upset again." Robin glared at his name. "Yes, hiss, growl, kill at his name. Whatever. Anyway, he was scolding me about how to properly execute a certain maneuver without falling, and I back talked. Well the fight escalated from there, knives were drawn, threats were made, etcetera. He didn't actually mean to stab me, but I was slow and moved wrong. I'm just glad the blade missed my eye by centimeters and I didn't go blind. It never fully healed for some reason." Her tone became muse like.

"Huh. I can't think of a reason either." Cyborg said.

"Your past is so full of violence." Robin shook his head, but flitted a smile.

"Yeah, well, the world is violent. Enjoying the spring?" She changed the subject.

"Very much."

"Definitely."

"It is most glorious!"

"Not bad."

"Booya!"

"Good. But we have to leave soon."

"Aw!" They groaned, but took in what time they had left with glee. They talked for a little while longer about lighter subjects before climbing out and doing their best to dry off.

"Not fair." Beast Boy grumbled when Shadow's suit puddled the liquid at her feet in seconds, leaving only her hair to be rung out. They headed out into the winter wonderland, heading for the camp of deadly creatures who ruled the island and hated their species. Oh it was going to be a fun day.

(A/N: There's the first installment of Secrets Revealed, the sequel to The Demon Inside Me. Please comment on anything you liked, didn't like, found amusing, hated, or have questions on :) Of course not all can be revealed yet. Oh, and I would like to thank my sister Rachel (RavensWinterRaine) for thinking of the dare for Robin. She has so much fun making fun of him, whereas I need practice. Though maybe not as much as I think, considering the Rubik's Cube joke in one of her stories…Has she submitted that one yet? I'll have to ask. Enough rambling, I'll let you get back to your lives. Wait! My four praying mantis' have all died sadly, but there are a few ootheca (egg sacs) so there should be more soon. And, I have a Northern Alligator Lizard named Whiplash who is doing quite well despite missing half of his tail. It'll grow back. I think. Been sick for a week, Rachel can't stop scratching, the usual. Again, sorry, you may leave me now^^)


	2. Getting Settled

(A/N: Welcome to the second installment of Secrets Revealed! Still waiting on the ootheca to hatch, and I'll need to get some wingless fruit flies or other small insects that would be easy for the babies to catch. They're going to be creepy; ant-like. And our poor Velvet is dying. She's been the main breeder rat for a few months, but she's old and being a breeder doesn't help life span. So until she goes we're keeping her relaxed, fed, and entertained. Our neighbor's cat brought a friend on his rounds today, and the other cat looks suspiciously like one we lost a few years back. He was taken by some people who were very bad roommates. There's no reason he would have run away, but he loved cars and went missing shortly before they left…Anyway, I'm rambling again.)

"How much farther?" Beast Boy asked. They had left the hot spring hours ago, and the sun had been down for a little while. It was getting darker and they were scoping out a place to rest for the night.

"For the hundredth time, we'll get there _tomorrow_." Shadow groaned down to him from her perch in a tree. "Hm. There's a clearing over there." She announced, jumping down and turning South.

"It's just too bad a lot was lost in the crash." Cyborg muttered, eyeing his empty canteen.

"We'll be fine. There's plenty to eat here despite it being winter. Of course once it get's farther into the season…" She trailed off, leading them through the white overgrowth. A few patches of green could still be spotted where the canopy had shielded the ground, but everything had a layer of frost on it. They emerged into a small clearing coated in snow. At first it just looked plain, but then Robin spotted some odd tracks running through the middle and edges.

"What made those?" He asked warily. Shadow moved closer and bent down to examine them.

"Panatec herd. Two females, one male, and three offspring. One must have had twins." She stood up, looked at the tracks again, then glanced around the clearing's outer area.

"How can you tell the difference?" Raven asked.

"The males have an extra claw on their…paws. And then there's size difference. The tracks are fresh, but they've moved too far away for me to hear them."

"So we are not in danger?" Starfire asked.

"Of them? No. They might even be asleep right now for all I know." She flicked an ear in the direction of the tracks for a moment, then shrugged. Considering how far she could hear, they must have been gone a while. They settled in and took their rations of the remaining food. Most of it had been lost when the ship went down, leaving only enough to last them a couple days. And much of it were items that Beast Boy did not agree with, so his portion was even smaller. Shadow noticed this, excused herself and wandered off.

"Where's she going?" He asked, craning his neck to try and see where she went.

"No idea. You sure you don't want some of this?" Robin asked, holding up a mixed meal.

"No way! That has meat and eggs in it, and you know how I am about that."

"Sorry, just wondering." Just then Shadow came back with something in her hands. It was a green ball, but odd looking. "What is that?" She sat down and put the ball on the ground where it unfolded. Now they could see it had been a large leaf and looked at what it had covered. There were berries of various sorts, a few grasses, more leaves, and root-like plants.

"What's all that?" Cyborg questioned.

"Food. Mostly for Beast Boy, but you're all welcome to it if you want more."

"You brought me food?" He was touched, and confused. Since when was she nice like this? Or at all?

"Well, most of what you brought was ruined or lost as sea so…yeah." She looked away and pushed the leaf closer. He decided not to say anything further, but took the food happily enough. But, what did it taste like? He tried the berries first and found them to be pleasantly sweet, save for one orange kind that was sour. These Shadow took from him gladly. The roots were a bit bland but overall good, the leaves the same and the grasses still sweet where the frost had been removed.

They chatted idly for some time before going to sleep, each thinking on the day ahead. Tomorrow morning they would arrive in the Rothen Clar camp. Starfire was nervous but looking forward to the meeting. Cyborg was hoping it wouldn't come to conflict. Robin was dreading it and hoping desperately they wouldn't be attacked. Beast Boy was a little apprehensive, but excited. Shadow was wondering why they hadn't seen one yet, considering how long they'd been on the island and how close they were. It was very unusual. And then there was that feeling they were being followed. The wind had betrayed her the whole time, and the scents were both fresh and old so it didn't help much. Whatever it was had been staying just out of good hearing range so she couldn't tell what it was by sound. After a time thinking on it, she fell into a deep sleep.

'_They're close enough now. But before I drag them down, I'd like to get more information. Find out their relationship to each other, and what those odd smells are.'_ The creature padded silently in the direction of the camp, veering off to the south. The closer it got to the clearing, the slower it went and the less noise it made. When invisible to human ears it spotted the group huddled together under a large tree. The scent of human filled its nose and made its lips wrinkle in disgust. How did they live together with that stench reeking from their bodies like that? Utterly rank. It shoved the scent to the back of its mind, focusing more on the other smells mixed in. Here was some form of meat not known. There was a type of egg also unknown. More smells of food that were alien. It moved closer to the group of sleeping people, picking out which scents belonged to who. The one brightly colored was the full-blood, the others all mixed. The shiny one with dark brown markings smelled similar, but a metallic smell was dominant. The one with purple hair smelled similar to a flower on the island, but not quite the same. The orange one only smelled vaguely human, though she looked human. The green one also smelled partly human, but an animal smell was apparent. Interesting. The last one also smelled half, but the dominant scent put the predator at unease. It was just wrong. Still, this was the one in charge. _'Dare I move closer? If they wake…well I suppose the pack will just have to settle for pre-kill. But I have to know more.'_ It crept closer, now only feet away from the huddle. This time the bright one's odor stimulated the gag reflex and it had to compose itself before continuing on.

They were much smaller than anything it had hunted before. Attempted tries at the Mataka had failed for this one. So vulnerable, and so oblivious. The leader stirred and the brown creature froze, waiting to see what would happen. No, just subconscious movement. The green one was snoring lightly and it could see small fangs in his mouth. Okay…It moved to the orange female. Again it looked to make sure they were all still sleeping, then bent it's head to her. So small. If it wanted to, it could crush her head within its jaws with ease, ending her life. But no. It needed them alive while it could be allowed. She smelled of foreign flowers and some sweet scent it couldn't place. Some kind of food?

Much as it didn't want to, it moved to the bright male sleeping beside her. Were they mates? It was a possibility, but it couldn't be sure. His smell was horrid, and enticing at the same time. There was also a hint of wood mixed in. The urge to kill this one was overwhelming, but it held back, barely. His hair stunk of something that, once again, could not be placed. There was something over his eyes as well. So odd.

The shiny one that smelled metallic had the human scent, but not as concentrated. There was also some scent mixed in that, the best that it could describe, smelled thick and dank. And a hint of meat, though not raw or cooked. The shiny parts that held some faded blue looked both resilient and breakable.

The purple-haired female was also pale and smelled sweet, but also held a bit of that wrong smell that belonged to the other pale female. As well as the dark blue blanket she wore, there was a similar object around her of the same shade. The bright one had something similar, but smaller and black and yellow. On the top of her hand something glittered in the moonlight, interesting the creature. Better not to touch, though.

The green one had the human smell, but was also mixed with nature scents. Rich soil, pine or fir, and a musky scent that could only belong to animals. This one intrigued the animal the most. Though he looked frail, the unmistakable scent of possible strength and power was there.

Then there was the female. Though not as pale as the other, she was not as colored as the full-blood. The humans scent was there once again, but muddled and distorted heavily by the other smell. Against better judgment its nose came closer, and its fur prickled at the wrong scent. But wait…something there. Underneath everything else was also that scent that went with the green male, and something else. At first it was confused, and then the beast recognized the scent of a flower it had never seen nor smelled before. This…this was the Queen? It couldn't be! Never had a person held such a title, and never should they! It was wrong, it was immoral, it was against…No, it wasn't against the laws. Somehow it knew she was okay, and would not betray Natsala. That didn't help turn its anger, however. Her eyes moved and a peek of green could be seen beneath them. The creature took a step back, flattening its ears and curling its lip slightly. No sound came from it though, not wanting to wake the others.

Shadow had been deep asleep, but was alerted to movement nearby and a scent stronger than it should be. She opened her eyes cautiously, not wanting the cat to know she was awake. But it had been watching her and took a step back, a small snarl appearing. She worried it would growl or made some sort of noise, making the others aware of its presence and then ensuing a fight that they could not hope to win. Especially being so close to the camp; the rest would hear and come. But it was silent, as if it knew what would happen as well. She did not rule that out. Carefully, her eyes flicking between the cat, Beast Boy, and Robin, Shadow rose her upper half off the ground. About Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire she was not worried. They were not likely to hear what was going on. But both Beast Boy and Robin had better hearing than most, and she did not need any others waking up.

A very low growl was heard only by her as she moved. "Sh, please." She whispered in the Language. It started at that, apparently not used to being talked to by something other than its own kind and understanding. "Don't wake them up." She pleaded, again looking at the two men.

"Don't worry, I have no intentions of that." What was not spoken was translated through body language. Shadow relaxed a bit. "How can I understand you?"

"I know the Language." She looked the Rothen Clar over. It was a rich chocolate brown with piercing golden eyes. No visible markings could be seen. The cat was a young adult, standing around three feet at the shoulder, and male. By the scent it had been following them since they crashed. Not good. She wanted to ask him some questions, but didn't know where to start. It fidgeted, probably thinking the same. "You've been following us, haven't you?" Good a place as any to start. It nodded. "Why haven't you attacked us yet?" It was important, but such a question could provoke the wrong reactions.

"I need you alive, much as I hate to wait." He spat, looking again to Robin and wrinkling his nose.

"I see. We are heading to your camp."

"Good. It saves me the effort of taking you all down and then dragging you back one-by-one." His eyes glinted.

"Right. Well, um, what are you doing so close? I thought you wouldn't want to be seen."

"I, uh, was curious." His tail flicked. "Having never seen a human before, and then smelling so many different scents mixed in…" He shrugged. She nodded, thinking of an important question. But how to explain without upsetting him?

"Listen. I'm sure you know who I am, status wise." He nodded, clearly not pleased. "Well, Natsala came to me in a dream and said I had to come here, and to bring them if they wanted to come." Now a louder, surprised growl erupted for a moment, and she panicked. They were still asleep, though Beast Boy had stirred. She relaxed slightly. "Please don't do that. I do have a request for you." She studied him closely. His eyes had narrowed, but otherwise was still. "I know how your kind reacts to people despite most having never seen one. I need to talk to your leader, but it would be more convenient if we weren't attacked as soon as we were smelled or heard. Could you act as an escort of some sort? I know I have no power here, and am merely asking a favor. If you say no I'll understand." He was quiet, thinking it over. They would be mad if he waltzed into camp with a group of six people trailing after, and then said not to attack them. But Natsala had said they come here, and Natsala was not to be disobeyed.

"Fine." He huffed.

"Thank you so much." She sighed. "May I know your name?"

"Shakrin." He muttered.

"Spirit. I like it." He flicked his ears back at her smile and twitched his tail.

"Call me when you need me." Shakrin muttered before turning around and loping off into the dark forest. This time his tracks were deep with his weight, the cat not trying to be stealthy any more. After watching where he went for a moment, Shadow lay back down and went to sleep. They would leave at first light, in the company of a Rothen Clar. Oh, morning would be fun.

They were sitting around, eating their breakfast in silence. They had all noticed the large tracks leading away from their campsite and were nervous. What scared them more was that no apparent tracks had lead up to them. Whatever it was had been able to sneak up on them without hardly a trace, and left without the same stealth. Shadow heaved a sigh. "Okay. I have something to tell you, and please don't freak out."

"What? Is it about those tracks?" Robin demanded.

"Yes. Last night we were visited by a Rothen Clar." Shocked murmurs erupted and questions followed. "Hush, hush. I said not to freak out. It turns out he had been following us since we crashed." More shouts. "Do you wish to attract the whole clan?" She asked rhetorically. They shut up. "Now then. I woke up and found him…examining us. Sh! Damn you. He didn't want to wake us up for less-than-pleasant reasons. After explaining to him why we are here and where we are going, he agreed to escort us into the camp."

"There was a deadly predator only inches from our sleeping bodies and we never knew." Robin said in disbelief.

"Yes. But he was only curious about the other scents."

"Other scents?" Cyborg questioned.

"The ones mixed in with human. Some of it was our food, but most was what we smelled like."

"Okay. That still doesn't put me at ease." Robin complained.

"There's no reason for it too. But we should leave as soon as possible."

"And that means walking with it." Robin was still in shock. How had he not woken up? He was supposed to be trained to wake up if anything abnormal was present, and he had slept through all of it. They all could have been--He shoved that thought away.

"Yes." She stood up, repacking the remaining rations. They did so as well, but slowly and looking around nervously. "Don't. Try to ignore your fear. If he smells it, it will most likely trigger an attack." This jolted them even more, but they did their best to ignore it. "Okay. Ready?" She took a deep breath and they copied her, then nodded. "Shakrin!" She called to the forest. It was silent for a moment, and then the large, brown cat slunk out of the shadows. The Titans took an involuntary step backwards and it tensed for a second. "Easy there." She cautioned him. He relaxed slightly, but still looked on edge. He walked forward in long steps, coming forward much faster than they liked for his slow gait. When he was ten feet away he stopped again and turned his head, making a gagging noise.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked.

"It's Robin. His smell…sickens them. I can't put it any other way that wouldn't be lying." She shrugged, looking at him. After composing himself Shakrin raised his head again and then growled something at Shadow. She responded in the Language and he sighed. The cat turned west and walked to the trees, looking back to see if they were following. Shadow moved after him and they followed. Their pace had to be quick to keep up, and he was only walking.

"So…Uh, I mean, I'm curious." Beast Boy said.

"About?"

"Saki…Shuke…whatever his name is."

"Shakrin?"

"Yeah."

"What do you want to know?"

"Well, how about his age?" He suggested. Shadow spoke quickly to Shakrin, who looked at her oddly before answering.

"He just turned three a few weeks ago." She replied.

"Really? Okay. The picture you drew made them look bigger."

"Oh he's still a young adult. Rothen Clar reach maturity at four. Then they look like the picture. He's still got a foot to grow."

"Yeesh." Shadow laughed. "Okay, um, any siblings?" Again she spoke and he answered, looking confused about why she was asking these questions.

"Only one sister. It must have been a bad year for cubs."

"Oh. That's too bad. You said they have a hierarchy of sorts. What's his position?"

"He's a hunter, though not the best. His sister is also a hunter and higher up than he is."

"Huh. What about his parents?" Shakrin's response to this seemed proud.

"Wow. His parents are the leaders of the clan." She looked amazed at this.

"Really? Cool. So does that mean we have a better chance?"

"Possibly. It certainly helps. I wonder…" She conversed with him again, faltering a step when he answered.

"What? What is it?" Robin asked, coming closer when he saw her reaction. Shakrin growled and moved away a step.

"They're still there. They should remember me then. Come on, let's go." She sped up and they followed, Shakrin moving a bit faster as well. The snow covered trees were thinning and the ground becoming more grassy. Running water could be heard nearby as well. They slowed as Shakrin did until they were walking at a normal pace for them. What sounded almost like a bark emanated from the cat, and a response was heard. The wind blew from behind and now a series of low growls came from ahead. Shakrin made his own noises and was still talking as they emerged into a large clearing filled with roughly twenty of the big cats.

"There are so many." Starfire said, moving closer to Robin. A large, golden colored feline moved from the mass of suddenly still creatures, her eyes narrowed in anger and her sharp teeth bared. She was growling furiously, but at Shakrin. His tone sounded like he was trying to explain something, his head lowered and long tail tucked close. He moved towards her, going lower and lower as it came closer until he was on the ground. The cat towered over him and snarled down at him, looking up at their group once in a while. He whined up at the cat for a bit and it snapped its head up at them. Shadow spoke for a bit, explaining what had already been said. She was growled at, but turned to the Rothen Clar who were advancing, making them stop.

"I have a question, though I believe I already know the answer." Shadow said in English, taking the Titans by surprise. The dusty golden cat turned slowly back to her. :Is your name Solstra, and therefore leader of the Black Claws?"

"Yes." The female cat responded, also in English. The Titans gasped and most of the cats also looked astonished. Shadow knelt down on one knee, one hand on the ground and the other over the propped knee with her head down. The Titans followed her example, but kept their eyes up enough to see.

"Then you have my respects both as a visitor and an old friend."

"Old friend?" Cyborg whispered.

"Thank you. But what do you mean by 'friend?'" Her voice was soft and sweet, but held underlying authority. Shadow glanced at the Titans before replying.

"I am called Shadow Hunter these days, but was born Phoenix Adariah. This is the name you know me by, and knew my family as." They looked up at her when she announced her real name. So long they had wondered and now they had an answer. And a name as exotic as her alias, if not more.

"Adariah. The name is familiar. Though that could just be because it is the name of our home." She sounded skeptical.

"Surely you must recognize my scent?" She looked up at her. Though their sense of smell was unmatched, Solstra moved closer and flared her nostrils, snorting when she picked up Robin's odor even more. He frowned.

"Yes, yes I do!" She said in wonder. "Rise Phoenix, for friends should not bow before friends." Shadow did so happily. Solstra then moved forward until she was close enough to touch. Full-grown for many years, she was almost at eye level with Shadow. The girl was only a couple inches taller.

"It's good to see you again." The Titans slowly rose as well, watching the clan's reaction. Solstra ignored them for the most part, but the others watched with mixed emotions. Some were angry, some looked eager to attack, some looked hungry, some were confused, and many other expressions. They were uncomfortable having such a large creature so close, but the cat only held the look of someone who has not seen a loved one in a long time. Well, as much of that look as a cat could have.

"And you as well." Solstra reached one of her front legs up, ending in a paw as big as a man's head. Beast Boy tensed, being the closest to Shadow. But she only wrapped the paw around Shadow and brought her close for a hug. Shadow returned it willingly.

Now a black cat with golden markings around the ankles, tail tip, ear tips, and neck came forward. It was smaller than Solstra, but not by much. The cat conversed with her for a moment and she nodded, releasing Shadow and turning to face her clan. What she said sounded like an announcement, and her long tail gestured to the group as she spoke. A soft murmur ran through the group, but they nodded.

"She told them we are not to be harmed, rather to be treated as guests for the duration of our stay. As long as we abide by the Laws of course." Shadow translated.

"Laws?" Robin asked.

"Of nature. They are very strict about them here, seeing as everything on this island was created directly by Natsala rather than natural events."

"But why was all this created that way?" Raven asked. Shadow ignored her deliberately. Solstra turned back to Shadow and the group.

"You are welcome here for as long as your stay is. But it deems longer than a week, depending on your diet you will be required to help out." Beast Boy paled a little at this. Did that mean he'd have to hunt, too? Seeing this, Shadow started talking to Solstra again. Her reaction was not pleased, but she nodded stiffly.

"What?" Beast Boy asked, offended.

"Your…lifestyle goes against nature. But they're willing to overlook it as long as nothing else is wrong." Shadow explained.

"I see. Well I'm sorry if my decisions go against their way of life, but I'm not changing."

"You can help out in different areas with me." She whispered to him.

"What would you and your friends like to do first?" Solstra asked them. They looked at each other, wondering what to do. It was early morning, but there was no way they could take a nap with so many predators nearby. They were still hungry but didn't want to go hunting for various reasons. What else was there to do? After talking a bit they decided it would be nice to just relax somewhere and figure out their next moves. "Of course. You will keep them out of trouble?" She asked Shadow.

"I'll do my best." She chuckled. The queen nodded and turned to the black and golden male, nuzzling him before going back into the mass of bodies. The clan gave one more look at the group before going back to their previous activities. "I know a good place to go." She walked through the trees until they came to a stream, then started going upriver.

"Who was the black one?" Starfire asked.

"That was Tarick, her mate."

"They are both very pretty." She said. Shadow smiled, agreeing.

"So where are we going now?" Cyborg questioned.

"There's a waterfall not far from here. I thought it would be as good a place as any to sort out what we're going to do next. There should also be plenty of food to gather, and the water will be clear and fresh." Indeed they could hear a faint roaring now, and growing louder with each passing second.

"Sounds good." Robin agreed. Shadow's ear flicked to the side and her head turned sharply as she stopped. A low growl rumbled from her chest. Now that they looked they could see the black shape sitting to the side a few yards up. Its brown eyes glittered in the light.

"Get closer to me." She commanded of them. They drew together, staying on the streamside of her. She began moving forward again, keeping her eyes on the Rothen Clar sitting in the shadows. When they were only a few feet away it stood up. "Robin." She reached a hand back and he came forward so she could grasp his wrist, pulling him close on her left, still near the stream. The cat stayed still until they had passed, Shadow turned around to face it. They also turned to walk backwards, Robin still pulled close to Shadow. It began to stalk towards them, licking its chops. The hand not holding his wrist became longer as the claws extended slowly. Even from his bad vantage point the could tell they were dull rather than sharp this time. She didn't plan on harming it badly if it came to a fight. Her warning growl was accompanied by the cat's own, hungry growl.

The black cat jumped when a loud roar shot through the trees, Tarick appearing at a run. The cat hit the ground with its ears down, rolling onto its side, eyes squeezed shut in anticipation of an attack. Tarick did not bite or scratch, but stood over the cat with his lips peeled back and his ears flat, his head high in authority. A snarl ripped from his throat and his fur bristled. Shadow retracted her claws and let Robin go, visibly relaxing. She didn't turn back around for a few more steps though.

"What was that about?" Raven inquired. The small waterfall was in view now, surrounded by plants covered in snow. Many tracks were here, though not all of the carnivorous variety.

"I knew at least one would try and go against orders. I just didn't know it would be so quick." Shadow explained, still tense.

"And it wanted me." Robin stated.

"Of course. You're the only full-blood around."

"Full-blood?"

"Puratha. Full blooded human. The rest of us are either mixed or not human at all. It's a good thing Tarick discovered the betrayer quickly." They sat down in a circle near the cascade.

"That was scary." Beast Boy shook his head.

"It was very unnerving." Starfire agreed.

"Now do you see why I didn't want to bring you? And that wasn't even a full-out attack. I hate to think on what would have happened if Tarick hadn't shown up." She shook her head as well and sighed. "Okay, we need to figure this out. Obviously we're going to be here a while, so we'll have to help out."

"You mean hunting." Raven clarified.

"For the most part. There are probably other chores to do that Beast Boy and I can work on."

"Wait, what do you mean Beast Boy and you? Aren't you the great hunter here?" Robin lifted and eyebrow and Shadow shifted, not meeting his gaze.

"You know how I am about animals. If I'm in an animal form, sure, why not? But people have already harmed so much and killed so many…I won't resort to that unless absolutely necessary."

"Okay, okay, sorry. But that means the rest of us will have to…you know." She sighed.

"You probably won't be of much help anyway. Hopefully you'll just be asked to carry back the food or flush it out."

"Thanks, a lot." Robin replied sarcastically. Shadow just smirked at him and shrugged.

"I have a question." They turned to Raven. "How is it that Solstra could speak English? Even possible to form semi coherent words?"

"Oh. She knows enough to hold a decent conversation because of my family spending so much time here. As for being able to speak the words…I'm not entirely sure. It's probably due to a feature built into them, like having both speed and power. And being able to roar and howl like a wolf. Of course not everything comes out perfect, as I'm sure you noticed." They nodded, having heard her slip up on a couple words a bit.

"Phoenix Adariah?" Beast Boy asked, a faint smile on his lips and an eyebrow raised.

"What?" She narrowed her eyes a bit at him.

"Nothing, nothing. Just, didn't expect that. At least not to learn your name so soon after meeting you."

"You know you would have learned it eventually. And is there something wrong with it?"

"No, no! Not at all! I like it, really."

"Oh. Uh, thank you." She smiled a little and looked down, not used to being complimented.

"It is a cool name, girl." Cyborg grinned.

"It is very pretty." Starfire agreed.

"Not bad." Robin said.

"It's okay." Raven said.

"I'd still prefer you to call me Shadow, if you don't mind."

"No problem." Robin nodded. They knew each other's real names as well, where an alias was otherwise used, and still called each other by that alias for the most part.

"Now then, back to the issues at hand." Shadow said, turning the conversation away from her.

"Right. The stream behind us can provide fresh water for our stay. That is if we're going to stay in the camp." Robin looked up at Shadow and she nodded. "As for food, we've still got a small amount of what we brought. Shadow mentioned vegetation we can forage for. The frost hasn't ruined it?"

"Not yet. But within a few days everything will probably be edible at the most and not taste very good." He nodded.

"What about shelter?"

"I, hm. They might have some extra dens we can sleep in. If you don't mind dirt. If not I'm sure we can find something suitable."

"Okay, that takes care of food, water, and shelter. Anything else?"

"What about something to do? Boredom is not fun." Beast Boy put in.

"It may not seem like it, but there's plenty to do around here." Shadow said.

"Yeah? Like what?" He challenged, and was hit in the face with a snowball. When he cleared it away Shadow was standing and tossing another ball up and down in her hand. "Gah!" He scrambled out of the way as she threw it, getting hit in the back. The other scattered as well, picking teams and grabbing ammo. Cyborg had teamed up with Raven, Robin with Starfire, and Shadow and Beast Boy on their own. Consequently, the green shifter was having a harder time having to build his base and make snowballs on his own. Shadow had hopped into a tree and disappeared, every-now-and-then hitting one of them when their backs were turned.

"Hey, hey! Stop for a moment!" Robins stood up from his snow bank, waving his arms. He looked at the trees for a moment before motioning the others to congregate. They did so, but held at least one snowball in their hands in case it was a trick. "Okay. Shadow clearly has us outmatched on our own. I say we team up to take her down." He whispered, knowing she could probably hear him anyway.

"Good idea." Raven agreed.

"Five to one. Seems fair." Cyborg grinned.

"Okay. Come on, let's try and build a better fort while we can. Oof!" He was hit in the head by a particularly hard ball. They moved quickly, throwing their own blindly and building up the snow. With the combined effort they soon had a wall five feet high, three thick, and surrounding them in a circle. Everybody took watch at different angles, looking for falling snow or any other sign of their enemy. Some white powder floated down from a tree. Beast Boy saw this and touched his nearest teammate, pointing at it. It happened again and they all gathered their balls, facing the tree. A flash of black appeared and they fired.

"Agh!" Shadow muttered.

"Yes! Hit!" Beast Boy cried. "Oh crap." A flurry of white came their way, leaving no escape. Many of the snowballs hit the wall, but enough got over it to coat the Titans in white. When the attack ended they looked up to see her sitting in plain view on a branch, smirking down at them.

"Muahaha! You cannot defeat me!" She mocked. A sound caught her attention and she turned, only to be smacked in the face by a large clump of snow, knocking her off balance. "Oh shit." She scrambled for purchase on the slick wood, but fell anyway. Of course she turned in midair and landed like a cat, but was instantly bombed by snow from two sides. "I give, I give!" She yelped and laughed, throwing her hands up to protect her face. The Titans stopped, but one last ball hit her.

"Where did that come from?" Starfire asked. They looked at the direction the extra snow had flown from, discovering Solstra with another large ball of snow wrapped in her tail.

"Ah ha! You _you're_ the culprit who knocked me down!" Shadow jabbed a finger at her, but was trying not to smile.

"Guilty." The cat grinned, exposing large teeth. "I actually came to apologize for what Atashi attempted earlier." She dropped the snow.

"The one who thought Robin would make a nice snack?" Beast Boy questioned and flinched at the glares received from his teammates.

"Yes, him. Again, I'm sorry about that. Some of my clan mates tend to be a bit…um…" She fumbled for the word.

"Roguish?" Raven offered.

"It means dishonest or mischievous." Shadow explained at Solstra's look.

"Yes, that."

"It's fine. No one was hurt." Robin said.

"Thank Natsala. Is there anything I can do to make up for it? Atashi has already been punished, but seeing as you are guests I hoped there was more I could do."

"We were wondering if you had some place for us to sleep while we are here? Or knew of a place that would be dry and warm?" Robin asked.

"We do have some dens that are not being used, though I am not sure how you feel about being underground. They are large enough to accommodate two of your kind comfortably." She offered. They looked at each other and shrugged.

"That's very kind of you. We'd love to stay in the empty dens." Robin smiled at her, wondering how bad it would be. But at least it would be warm, dry and, from what she had said, spacious. Solstra nodded.

"Would you like to see them and take your pick? I trust you would like the one near the cubs?" She looked at Shadow, a knowing glint in her eyes.

"Heh. You know me too well."

"I thought you hated children." Raven said.

"Only human children." Shadow amended.

"Come, I'll show you the available dens." Solstra turned around and began walking slowly, allowing them to catch up and keep pace. "May I ask your names, as you will be staying here for some time?"

"I'm Robin."

"Cyborg."

"I am called Starfire."

"Raven."

"Beast Boy."

"Guess." Shadow snorted when Solstra laughed.

"Hm, I wonder what it could be." She said sarcastically. "It is very nice to meet you. Tell me, does your group have a hierarchy?"

"Uh, not really. Other than being the leader of the Teen Titans, we're really just a bunch of friends who live together." Robin said.

"I see. Do you fight often?"

"Sometimes, but who doesn't?"

"Then there is your problem. Without proper guidance, how are you to sort out your problems peacefully?" She looked back at Robin, who frowned.

"We get along just fine." He argued. She nodded.

"Be good. Not every species is like yours." Shadow chastised.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me?" Robin nodded. They emerged into the clearing again, seeing fewer cats than before. Those that were there looked up when they came in, dipping their heads in greeting to Solstra. Tarick also lowered his head, but purred as she went over and rubbed against him. They seemed to converse for a moment and he nodded before wandering off again. They followed her down a narrow path through the snow-covered forest, many tracks already in the snow. They came to a smaller clearing with many holes dug into the face of the cliffs that rose on one side. They were several feet apart and some held sleeping Rothen Clar that woke when the scent of the people reached them. The nearest one held a familiar black shape with yellow eyes. Though he watched them carefully, Atashi did not even raise his head from his large paws. They were wary as they passed though.

"Here is one." Solstra stopped in front of a large hole about five dens down from Atashi's. "It has not been used in some time, and so should be fairly clean."

"I'll take it." Cyborg said after looking at the size of the mouth. It was wide enough for him to fit through if he got down on all fours. Most of the others were smaller and more narrow.

"Alright. I'll show you another." They moved on along the wall, passing many empty dens and a few with slumbering giants who watched them go by. Raven took the next, then Starfire, and Shadow took the one near a large hole in the ground. "I'm afraid those were all."

"Oh. Well I can room with Starfire." Robin said.

"But of course." Cyborg snickered and Beast Boy joined him. Robin glared at them, but said nothing. Starfire just smiled and pretended to find something interesting in the sky.

"And you?" Solstra looked at Beast Boy.

"Oh, uh, I'm sure Cyborg can make room." He looked up at his friend, but the metal man had thought of a plan quickly.

"Sorry, man."

"What? Come on! You expect me to sleep outside?"

"Nope."

"So what? Raven's not going to let me room with her. I am so not going to be in the same place with Robin and Starfire. Ick."

"Guess that leaves…" He nodded to Shadow, who was trying to coax a small cub closer. It had heard them and peeked out of the hole. Beast Boy paled, blushed, and sweat dropped all in one second. "You know you want to." Cyborg teased.

"You did this on purpose." He accused.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Besides, didn't you guys used to share a bed before?" Beast Boy blushed again.

"It was a bunk bed and you know it." Cyborg shrugged and looked over at Shadow, who was now laying on her stomach and dragging a hand lazily back and forth in front of her. The russet cub was watching, but still reluctant to come closer.

"Beast Boy? Is there a problem? I would have thought you'd like to be near her." Solstra questioned.

"What gave you that idea?"

"My son reports to have seen you sleep near her for the time you have been here, with those two in the same fashion." She motioned to Robin and Starfire. Now Beast Boy looked like a half ripe tomato.

"It doesn't mean anything." He muttered. Sensing his distress, Solstra dropped the questions.

"Well you have to sleep somewhere, and I doubt you would be comfortable out here at night. Just ask her."

"Fine." He walked over to Shadow, who had convinced the cub to come forward a bit.

"Come on, it's okay. I won't hurt you." She seemed to repeat this in the Language.

"Uhm, Shadow?"

"Yes?" She looked up at him. "What's wrong?"

"Oh. Um…Well, there were only four places available, as you know."

"Right."

"Robin's with Starfire, Raven has her own, and Cyborg won't let me stay with him." He couldn't meet her eyes.

"…Goody."

"Eh heh. I know."

"So this means I'm stuck with you…again." She groaned.

"Sorry. It's not like I planned this or anything." She studied him for a moment as if debating that last part.

"Ugh. Fine, fine. But try and stay on your own side. You have a tendency to scoot near me in the night." She turned back to the kit, who had moved considerably closer during their conversation. She brightened up and began calling to it again. Beast Boy was thinking about that night she had moved much closer to him than he ever had to her.

"Thanks, and I'll do my best." He looked at the cub and trilled a short note. The russet cat jumped, but then trotted closer to him. Shadow had also jumped, and now looked at him.

"You're learning. Good." She smiled and this time when she called, the kitten came all the way over with his tail up and purring.

The rest of the day was spent exploring, stocking up on what food they could find and water, and cleaning out the dens. As promised there was not much to remove, save for some dead leaves and rocks that had tumbled in. Also as promised, the dens were large enough to fit two comfortably and possibly a third if needed. Shadow played with the cubs in her free time, and occasionally one of the Titans would come over and try their luck at calling one over. They attacked Robin quickly, but soon learned he was not food and merely a play toy that could be knocked down easily. Tarick visited at twilight, his gold rings seeming to flash in the fading light.

"It is getting dark. Will you sleep soon?" His voice was kind, though strained. It was obvious just by his short sentences that his ability to speak their language was much more limited than his mate's.

"Yes, we'll turn in shortly. Any particular reason to ask?" Robin questioned.

"It is not safe for you at night. Better you stay near." He replied.

"We shall. Thank you, Tarick." Shadow dipped her head. He said something that sounded like 'dekartee' and walked away.

"What was that last part?" Raven asked.

"Decarte. It means 'Nature's Blessing.' Kind of like 'goodnight' or 'sweet dreams.'"

"How kind." Starfire smiled. A pair of Mataka flew overhead, heading for their roost for the night. Everything was winding down, though many of the Rothen Clar were anything but tired. Some of the cubs had returned to their den, but most were still out and about causing trouble and getting underfoot. Suddenly a faint but clear howl echoed through the forest, sounding much like a wolf's, but far more eerie. When it ended everything was quiet.

"_What_…was _that_?" Cyborg shuddered. Solstra and Tarick sent back their own, scaring the nesting Mataka and making the Titans jump and their skin prickle.

"Answer your question?" Shadow said, seemingly calm.

"Jesus that's creepy!" Beast Boy shivered.

"And loud." Raven deadpanned, twisting her pinky in an ear.

"It came from the Devil's Pride."

"The what?" Robin gave her an odd look.

"Devil's Pride. That's the name of the clan on the other side of the island. The side I said stay away from when directing you here." Her face was blank, but her eyes narrowed. "They're hunting." She moved for her den.

"Is that why we should be inside now?" Cyborg asked, also moving for his.

"One of the reasons. They aren't a major threat, though. A mountain range separates their territory from this, and any trespassers are usually killed as soon as they're spotted."

"Ah. That howl is still frickin creepy." Robin said, looking at Starfire before heading to their hole.

"I thought it was kind of interesting." Raven put in before going to her own. A few goodnights were said before everybody turned in.

Beast Boy crawled through the entrance reluctantly, suddenly reminded of dark caves with vicious animals hiding away, waiting for the idiot in the movie to venture too close.

"Coming?" Shadow called from inside, her voice echoing just the slightest.

"Uh, yeah." He disappeared into the blackness, taking in the smells. Rich dirt was the most abundant, as well as a rusty scent from the rocks. Plant roots were also giving off a distinct aroma, and there was a trace of the wet leaves they had dragged out. And then there was her scent. To him she smelled like roses and fresh cut grass. There were other smells mixed in, but those were the ones he focused on the most. With what light was left his keen eyes picked up the small bundle that made up her boots and gloves near the entrance. His blanket and pillows he'd brought along were spread out on one side of the den, Shadow spreading her own blanket out on the other. There was about two feet between each bed, with little space on the other sides until they met dirt. The ceiling was about three feet high, meaning the resident would have to crouch to enter or leave and their head could not raise all the way up. For a person sleeping on the ground it meant plenty of space to turn over and crawl through.

He spread his blanket out, fluffing his pillows and putting them where he wanted. Shadow was clearing an area above her blanket from rocks, making it smooth. He looked around but couldn't find anything she would rest her head on. "Didn't you bring a pillow or something?"

"Didn't have any." She replied, tossing a pebble.

"Oh. Want one of mine?" He offered.

"That's okay. I'm used to sleeping on worse." She grimaced, probably recalling one such instant.

"You sure? I really only need one." He grabbed the extra, holding it out to her.

"Uh…thanks." She took it, giving him a look that was oddly mixed between confusion and gratitude. He kicked off his shoes and crawled under the cover, pulling it up to his chin. Though cold now, he guessed their body heat would warm the den up shortly. Beast Boy mentally slapped himself for the sudden image this thought brought. Damned hormones and teenage mind. Shadow settled in as well.

"How come you wear gloves?" She asked, facing him in the dark. Both of their eyes could pick each other out just fine while the light faded. Soon they'd be nothing more than outlines in the dark, unless the moon came through the clouds.

"Huh?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

"Okay, but what did you say? I zoned out for a second."

"I asked why you wear gloves. You still have them on." She pointed out. He raised his hands.

"Oh, yeah. Well it's…kinda personal."

"Hm." She seemed to let it go, but in a way he wanted to tell her. Would she understand?

"Part of it is because it's my uniform." He began to explain. She nodded, her head against the pillow he'd loaned her. "But, see…" How did he go on? To say one thing was to have to explain another.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"But I do want to. I just, don't know how."

"I've heard saying the first thing to come to mind usually works." She offered. He sighed.

"Okay. I don't like looking at the scars on my hands or the looks people give mw when they see them." He blurted out. She raised her head slightly.

"From what?"

"I…A lot of experiments were done on me when people found out what I could do." He didn't meet her eyes.

"I see."

"What?" He snapped defensively, looking up now. "It's not my fault. Just because I got turned into this freak doesn't mean they have any right to treat me like it."

"Of course not." She agreed. "I just mean that…I can empathize." Empathize. Not sympathize.

"What do you mean?" His anger had faded.

"How do you think I have all these powers? Far too many for one person. I wasn't born with it, nor had the ability to learn them. Sure, there was the dark energy and my mind, but the rest was forced into me. Test after test after test, and the results are plain to see. The shifting I'm glad for, even the fire element, but the rest is just one more thing I can do. It's one of the reasons I don't like hospitals or anything like them." She was now resting on her elbow and he had risen up too.

"I'm sorry. What I can't understand is how people can be so cruel, especially those you lived with."

"Look at who created them." She said simply, and lay back down.

"Right. That." He had been raised to believe in God, as had many of his teammates, and hearing such nasty things about Him was irritating. But, much as he hated it, he believed every word. At first he could find no reason to, but then thought about his deeper self. The part of him based entirely on instinct, the ancient part of him that knew about Natsala and recognized the Language despite having never heard it before. He shook the thoughts away before he could get confused or angry, and thought of a question to ask himself.

"Why do _you_ wear gloves?"

"Other than that's where my deadliest weapons are concealed? I don't know. Probably because there used to be scars there, and I tend to wear things that hide me away. For one, when I wore the makeup it would be easier to distinguish between fake and real if there was something to compare to." She shrugged.

"Perfectly logical." He agreed. "Can I ask another question?"

"Depends. What about?"

"Ice."

"Frozen water?" She rose an eyebrow at him.

"No, the guy you fought a few days ago." She stared at him a moment.

"What do you want to know?" She asked cautiously.

"What's your relationship with him? I mean like, he's the top whatever and you were something and all that." She stared at him for a longer moment, then turned over onto her back.

"Go to bed."

"Oh come on! There can't be anything between you, right? You tried to kill him, after all."

"Sleep."

"But--"

"Tell you what. If you can spell hippopotomonstrosesquipedaliophobia, I'll tell you." She smirked.

"Hippo-what?"

"It means fear of long words, ironically." It was silent for a second.

"Night." He muttered, laying down and rolling over. He heard Shadow snicker once before it was quiet again.

(A/N: There it is :) I hope you enjoy it, maybe even find some parts mildly amusing. I thank my sister for helping with their unique scents, save for Shadow's. If anybody has questions about how to pronounce names or words, don't hesitate to let me know and I'll do my best to explain. I already know that this sequel will be too long. Oh well. Be gone, my minions!)


	3. New Friendships

(A/N: I hadn't even uploaded chapter two before starting on this XD Guess it goes to show just how much I enjoy writing this story. Um…enjoy!)

Cyborg stretched and yawned loudly. For a moment he wanted to just go back to sleep, but then he remembered where he was. Underground and on an island ruled by giant cats who hated mankind. He crawled out of the den he was sleeping in, standing up and breathing in the fresh air. Few realize just how polluted cities and towns were. Even the country didn't have air as fresh and clean as the island's. All the plants probably contributed to it, but the fact that people didn't live here was the majority of it, he believed.

He took in the land before him. Everything was still coated in a thin layer of snow, sparkling under the light coming through a hole in the cloud cover. Three of the cubs were romping together, leaving trails and spraying the snow around them in their fun. They bit and clawed, even attempting to toss the other with their tails, but never did he hear a squeal of pain. Under the canopy of the forest, he could see a stony gray cat watching them. If they strayed too far from sight it would emit a high-pitched chirp, calling them back. For the most part it just watched them, its massive head resting on its large paws. For a moment the cat met Cyborg's gaze and he wondered what it was thinking. Then another cub came out of the den to join its--siblings? friends?--playmates and the babysitter went back to its job.

Raven came out of her own "bedroom" shortly after, greeting the metal man. Normally this would be when she made herself some tea, but most of their supplies had been lost and she didn't have a way to make the beverage. And with nothing to read, she was at a loss for what to do.

"I know, everything's out of whack." Cyborg said, noticing her silence and still form.

"There's probably plenty of chores to work on, but I'm not sure where to start. It would also be bad if I offended somebody in my quest for entertainment." She replied, looking at the gray cat.

"Yeah. Guess this means we have to wait for Shadow to get up before we can do anything, huh?" Raven nodded. She wasn't pleased at this arrangement, but it was better than setting off in search of something and having one of the Rothen Clar attack her for doing something wrong. She settled for leaning against a tree and watching the kits play. Soon enough Robin, Starfire, and finally Beast Boy emerged and joined them. They talked about what needed to be done, things they needed to gather, and what they were going to use for breakfast today.

"Where is friend Shadow?" Starfire asked Beast Boy, looking in the direction of their den.

"Still asleep. I tried waking her up, but she was _out_." He replied, shrugging.

"Really? That's very unlike her." Robin pointed out.

"Is she unwell again?" Starfire questioned.

"I don't think so. And I didn't hear any signs of bad dreams last night, either." Just then the subject of their conversation and reason for lack of action crawled out of her den.

"Ah. That was the best night I've had in _years_." She proceeded to stretch in her contortionist way.

"I hate that." Beast Boy muttered.

"What?" Cyborg asked.

"That she can flex like that. She's even more flexible than Robin."

"Jealous?" Cyborg teased.

"A little. But I mean come on! Does she really need to do that?" He waved a hand at Shadow, who was currently on her hands and bringing her feet down near her face.

"Maybe." Robin shrugged, recalling how much stretching he'd needed to do before performing in the circus. Even before training now he stretched extensively. When she was finished, Shadow came trotting over to them, in higher spirits than normal.

"Hey." She said simply, a cloud of steam floating with the word.

"You seem happy." Raven noted.

"I guess I am. I haven't slept that well in a long time, and I wasn't even on a bed." A smile hinted at her lips. Cyborg cast a questioning look at Beast Boy, who returned it with a glare and small shake of the head. "Why are we all standing around?"

"We were actually waiting for you." Robin replied.

"Oh. Sorry. I'm here now, so let's get down to business."

"You said there were certain plants we could harvest."

"Yes, but they won't last through the winter. There are others that will, but we can't eat them. However, some may be useful for other things."

"Good. We should gather as many as we can today." Shadow nodded.

"Anything else?" She asked.

"Well, most of us can't survive on just plants all the time…" He glanced at Beast Boy, who had looked away.

"The Rothen Clar can probably provide enough food to last us. If we're lucky we might even find some good-sized fish in the rivers." She looked past them to the stone gray cat who had suddenly risen at the sound of a short howl. "In fact, breakfast just arrived."

"What do you mean?" Cyborg looked at the cat as well, who was leading the cubs, all six, in the direction of the camp.

"Just that. They're calling everybody in." The male cat and cubs were now trotting away. The cubs actually had to run to keep up. Shadow started after them, looking back to see if the Titans were following. They came reluctantly, especially Beast Boy. "Just follow Mornico." Shadow instructed before falling back beside the shifter. "If you'd rather not see this, there is a bush on the other side of our den. I saw some purple berries still on it." She whispered to him. He nodded gratefully before turning around. She caught up with the others as they entered the large clearing. Low growls and snarls were heard from the group of cats. They were in a loose circle around Solstra and Tarick.

"You said they had a pecking order, right?" Raven asked, looking at the group. Every-now-and-then one would snap at another and shove their neighbor, but none moved forward.

"Yes. The Alphas eat first, then the Elders, then the Betas, then the Hunters and Warriors, and then everybody else. The cubs are usually last." She explained. "Right now Solstra and Tarick will be eating, and everybody else is making sure the others stay in their place."

"It's like wolves." Cyborg mused.

"It is just like that. I wondered once if Natsala didn't just fuse a tiger and wolf together to make them."

"So where do we, uh, fit in?" Robin asked nervously. This was so different than the life he left behind.

"Huh. I'm not sure. My guess is below the cubs, which means hardly any will be left. _If_ any is left." They stopped at the edge of the group, staying away from twitching tails. The sounds of ripping flesh and chewing could be heard now, as well as the crunch of bones and growls from the consumers. They could see the body of one deer move as it was eaten, and were surprised to notice at least nine others close by.

"Ten?" Cyborg questioned. "Why so many?"

"Realize that one Rothen Clar could eat a full-grown Silca Doro in only half an hour or less. And to feed twenty or more takes a lot of meat."

"It is horrifying." Starfire clasped her hands to her chest and looked away as the carcass was stripped by both leaders.

"That's life. Or death, in this case. But they only take a small portion of the herds, never leaving a huge dent. What is lost in winter is reborn in spring double. Everything is in balance." When only the bones and very few scraps of meat were left, Solstra and Tarick backed off to lick the blood from their muzzles and paws, letting the rest stake their claim and fight over status. Now the snarls, growls, snaps and shoves intensified. They settled their selves soon enough, though the constant noise of low growls and hisses never ceased. Shadow went over to talk with the leaders, leaving her friends to fight their stomachs and find something else to do. Eventually they went over to her, thinking of nothing else.

"Where is friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked, looking around. The Titans suddenly looked around too, worried he might have gotten caught in the throe.

"Picking berries." Shadow replied before continuing her conversation with the cats.

"Oh. Good." Robin said. He grimaced as he watched them lick their muzzles free of the red liquid, exposing five inch fangs each time their mouths opened. Shadow asked a question and they stopped, considering the answer. After talking to each other for a moment, Solstra nodded. "What?"

"I asked her if we were at the bottom of the pecking order. Seeing as we haven't earned any status yet, we are." She looked over at the mass of bodies again. Now Tarick asked a question. Shadow turned to her friends.

"They want to know how we're going to help out." She told them.

"Oh, uh, great." Robin frowned.

"Who's queasy or can't stand blood?" She asked. None of them raised their hands or made any motion to say they were, though they didn't look pleased with the idea. "Okay, who would like to help hunt?" Again nobody moved, but Robin sighed.

"I suppose I would be of some help." He resigned. Shadow nodded.

"Your training would come in help in that area." She agreed. "I'm going to help Beast Boy with plants so he doesn't get something toxic."

"What about me and Raven?" Cyborg asked.

"Hm." She conferred with the felines for a moment. "How do you feel about babysitting?" She asked him.

"I guess? Would they really allow me to be around their kids, though?"

"Alone? Hell no. with supervision? Yes. As for Raven, I could use your help in making things from the plants."

"I can't cook." She replied.

"But can you make potions?" Shadow countered. Raven sighed and nodded. She relayed this information back to the cats, who nodded. By now the cubs were getting their turn at the remaining pieces of meat. They didn't fight as much, having more room to maneuver. The adults had scattered to clean themselves and digest. It was eerie how quickly everything had gone between them. They waited patiently while the kits ate, mostly staying quiet.

When they moved away to bathe and nap, Shadow moved in. There was surprisingly a lot of meat left on one deer.

"What are we going to put it in?" Raven asked, referring to having nothing on them. Unless Shadow had a sack or something hidden in her suit. The half-demon wouldn't count this out, considering what she'd hidden before.

"Go get a few of those Tracken leaves." She replied, pointing at a wilting plant with leaves much like a banana tree's. Raven did so, bringing back a handful and setting them down near the carcass.

"It smells like the home of a Garglian." Starfire said, wrinkling her nose. They looked at her oddly before turning back to the task at hand. Shadow knelt down, extending her claws.

"Lay the leaves out where I can reach them. Cyborg, how about you try and find some thin vines we can use to tie them off. Raven, go with him. Starfire, um, try to find some wood that's still dry, particularly thin sticks or small branches. Robin, you can help me." They nodded and set out to gather the materials they needed.

"How am I supposed to help?" He responded. She brought her hand down to her right hip and pulled out something shiny. When it was brought into view he could see it was the wickedly curved knife she'd had on her when they first met. Despite the lack of strong sunlight, it gleamed with malice as she handed it to him.

"Be very careful not to cut yourself. The Rothen Clar aren't the only ones who'd jump at the scent of your blood." She didn't meet his eyes as she handed it over, extending the claws in her hand once again and proceeding to slice the meat. He merely looked at the blade for a moment, watching how the dim light shined along the curves and tip. For a brief second he wondered what she had used this before, then shoved the thought away as it progressed into wondering how many people had felt this in them before dying. Bad thoughts be gone! He swallowed a lump and then found a spot with a chunk still on the bone, grimacing as the knife sliced cleanly and easily through it, drawing blood that spilled over it. "You're not going to faint on me now, are you?" She had already laid down three pieces on the leaves, moving along the body.

"No." He replied simply, wincing as the blade went too far and left a knick in the bone. He thought of something else, and decided to ask. "How are you faring?"

"Elaborate, please."

"The blood thing. How are you faring?"

"Fairly well. It's easier than trying to resist human blood." She said.

"What does it feel like? Having that urge?" He was suddenly curious, though why this topic interested him he couldn't say. She stopped her work for a moment, thinking.

"It's complicated to explain. It's both physical and mental. Have you ever had a food, smell, or anything else that at the mere mention of it your thoughts suddenly focus on that alone? And if it's in your sights, or senses, you feel drawn to it and almost nothing can change your direction?" He nodded. For him it was Slade. The obsession of catching the criminal had driven him to break the law in his quest.

"So, what happens? I mean, what goes on when you smell it?"

"Lots of things. My throat goes dry, my mouth waters, and my body tenses. Sometimes the signs aren't as obvious. At the same time my mind runs over several things. In a matter of a second I find out human or animal, male or female, how far away, and how much has been spilled. If there's enough I can even tell blood type." She smiled wanly at this. "I kind of revert to an animalistic phase. Become a predator on the hunt, or at least considering it. And then I have to decide if I'm going to go after it or leave it alone." She frowned and went back to cutting the meat, and little more forcefully this time.

"Last week then, when I got a paper cut, was it hard?" He had stopped his own task.

"Very. That's why I left quickly." Another piece added to the small pile.

"Hm. I wonder why it's so hard to resist human blood." He mused, working on the carcass again.

"Probably because of my bloodline. Have you forgotten who my father was?"

"Actually, I did." She looked up at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Like how I forget Raven's father was a demon, or that Cyborg is half metal, or Starfire is from another planet, or that Beast Boy is green. After a while you all just become my friends." He shrugged, moving up towards the head. Here there were fewer scraps, but he managed to get something.

"Huh." She twisted a leg to get at the fleshy parts that had been missed.

"You don't?"

"It's kind of hard not to forget." She wrinkled her nose as demonstration. "Although I occasionally get to look past it for a brief moment." The others came back then with the sticks and vines. Starfire put her pile down and then asked to be excused. She was strong, no doubt about that, but she had the chance to go away and she wanted to take it. Not everybody could stare at gore and not even bat an eyelash. Cyborg looked fascinated at how much they had picked off the bones. He looked around and noticed something was very different.

"What happened to the skeletons?" Raven voiced his question. The others looked up as well, noticing only drying pools of blood and the remaining body Shadow and Robin were almost finished with. The half-devil pricked her ears, which were not hidden behind her hair as often anymore. She pointed to her right with a bloody glove, then returned to cutting the meat. They looked and saw a vague outline of a group of RCs and barely heard the crunch of bone.

"That was _quick_, though. Usually they leave it for later, or at least eat them with everything else." She murmured. Cyborg looked at the size of the deer skull, then back at the vague shape and gulped. Shadow chuckled darkly and Robin shot her a look that was ignored. They finished shortly, coming up with a good amount of raw flesh. The leaves were wrapped around the chunks, then tied off with the thin vines for good measure. "You still have those rocks?" She asked Robin, who nodded. "Good." Starfire came back and picked up her pile of sticks, looking better. She eyed the blood on Robin's gloves, however. As they were packing up, Raven spotted yellow eyes staring at them from a brown coat.

"How long has he been there?" She asked, recognizing Shakrin.

"Since we started." Shadow replied, picking up some of the leaves. Robin frowned at this, largely uncomfortable with not being able to detect their presence. It made him feel what he was: vulnerable. This was not a good feeling. Worse yet was that Shadow had known the cat was there. Though that could have been because he was sitting behind Robin where she could see him.

She nodded at Shakrin, who stood up and walked over to the bones of the large deer. It had been a doe for it's short life, and killed with a quick snap to the neck. Shadow watched for a moment as Shakrin took the skull in his massive jaws, then proceeded to break it to pieces with minor effort. She followed after her friends after a second, though. It was not that she was unnerved or grossed out--far from it--but it would do them no good to stay and watch with half of the food needing cooking.

When they got back, Beast Boy was napping under a tree with a large pile of purple berries next to him. His gloves were coated in purple juice, and there was even a little bit around his mouth. Robin chuckled and started to move to wake him up, then remembered his own gloves were covered in something far less pleasant than berry juice. Shadow told him the stream near the camp was fine to wash up in. He set the leaves he was carrying down near the sticks and vines, then headed off.

"Should we wake him?" Starfire asked.

"I think we should let the little grass stain sleep." Cyborg responded. They agreed and Shadow moved to gather the pile of berries. Raven helped her, seeing as it was a large pile and round things tend to try and escape. Starfire arranged the twigs into a small teepee and surrounded it with the rocks they carried for fires. After adding some dead grasses, they lit the fire. Robin came back and hung up his gloves to dry, brushing away the snow so they wouldn't stick to it and stay wet. The leaves were placed inside the teepee so the meat would cook without burning or getting covered in dirt.

"Okay. Who wants to watch the fire and who wants to come with me to forage?" Shadow asked, standing up after placing the last leaf in the flickering flames.

"I'll stay." Robin volunteered. "Just tell me what everything is and what it does when you get back, okay?"

"Okay." She returned his smile.

"Wait, we'll need something to carry the plants in." Cyborg mentioned.

"Not to worry." For a moment Shadow seemed to gain body mass, and then the extra amount formed into her cloak.

"I thought you said your suit wasn't working." Raven accused.

"Come to think of it, you had your claws out when that cat was going to attack us." Cyborg joined in, crossing his arms.

"Oddly enough, the only things that work are my claws and hiding or bringing out my cloak. Believe me, I've tried the rest." She took said garment off her shoulders, draping it over her arm. "Really! I can't even phase it back into itself; I have to cut my gloves and boots off if I want them gone." She explained when dubious looks were thrown at her.

"Okay, we believe you. But I still wonder why even that is working." Robin cocked an eyebrow.

"My guess is because I'm a predator, so claws are allowed. Or something like that. And, well this cloak did belong to Hanara Adariah."

"It did?" Starfire leaned in.

"Yes. That's why fire patterns are on the back. Her favorite element was fire." She stared at the pattern for a moment, as if she was able to see the past through it. "Anyway, we should be off. If not then we're sure to wake Sleeping Beauty." She jabbed her thumb at the still snoring Beast Boy, then walked off towards the forest. Raven, Starfire and Cyborg followed after, leaving Robin to watch the fire and Beast Boy.

"You seem in high spirits today." Raven commented. They had been gathering fruits, leaves, grasses and roots for about and hour. The cloak was getting heavy with its load, but was supported between the three of them evenly. Shadow jumped through the treetops, calling down to them when they walked near a plant they could harvest. One time they even caught her humming to herself. It was…scary.

"Huh? Oh. It must be this place. I always was happiest here. Don't you feel a little better since coming as well?" She tossed down another fruit. This one was red and shaped liked a bell, but the size of a small watermelon. The signs of frost were evident, however it still looked edible.

"Indeed." Starfire agreed, moving her part of the garb to catch the fruit.

"I definitely feel different." Cyborg concurred.

"Maybe." Raven shrugged, though she also seemed less secluded and emotionless. Shadow jumped down in front of them.

"Think we have enough?"

"Hm, I don't know…" Cyborg rolled his eyes and smiled. "Plenty. You work too fast, woman." His reply was a chuckle.

"Are you sure?" She asked in the same sarcastic manner. "Let's head back." She grabbed her own section and they headed back to their own camp.

When they arrived Beast Boy was no longer napping under the tree and Robin was poking at the dying flames.

"Where is friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked, setting down her end with the others.

"He woke up to the smell, grumbled something, then stalked off in the direction of his bed."

"Just like always. It was probably something along the line of 'murderers.'" Cyborg chuckled.

"Those should be done by now." Shadow reached her ungloved hand in and picked up a leaf. At first they jumped, wondering what the heck she was doing sticking her bare hand in a fire. But when she only looked up at them questioningly, showing no signs of pain or damage, they rolled their eyes. "Don't tell me you forgot I'm impervious to heat." At their expressions she rolled her own eyes before peeking open the leaf to look at the meat inside. "Yep, they're finished." She fished the rest out and laid them down.

"Who's hungry for deer meat?" Robin asked, getting an enthusiastic reply from Cyborg, a mumble from Raven, and a gleeful answer from Starfire.

"What about Beast Boy?" Raven asked.

"How do you guys feel about a stew?" Shadow asked, looking at the pile of plants on her cloak. There were agreement replies. "Great. If you don't mind, Raven, I could use your help."

"You? Need help? Has the world stopped turning?" She replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Hm, maybe." Shadow answered in the same way. "Come on." They went to work, Raven trying to memorize each plant's name and function as they threw things together. The fire was built up and larger sticks were gathered to make a teepee stack.

"Okay, so we have the ingredients, water, and stand, but where do we get something to cook it in?" Cyborg asked. There was no answer for a bit.

"Forgive me for being morbid, but I think I have an idea." Shadow dashed off in the direction of the cat camp.

"Morbid. Somehow I don't think I'll like what she has in mind." Robin watched her leave with an apprehensive expression.

"Me neither." Cyborg agreed. Raven just continued to mix the sliced plants together into one pile, wondering what that girl was going to come back with. She also examined the cloak more closely. It certainly didn't _look_ hundreds of years old. In fact, it looked like it was made fairly recently. It did have a magical aura that spoke of age, however. She wondered how it was possible for someone that lived so long ago to have made something like this, as well as a book that lasted so long. Did this Hanara have other possessions that were far beyond her era? If what her descendent claimed was true, then Raven believed it was very possible. She thought she would have liked to have known her back then, as well. Certainly someone that powerful could teach her a trick or two. But that window was long closed, and there were only a few things left to claim she had once lived. Apparently in Arabia.

Before Raven could think on this more, Shadow came back, this time walking and with her hands behind her back.

"It's only a suggestion, mind you." She warned, then brought her hands back to the front. In one was a cone-like object. It was mostly a silver color, though faded with age and neglect. The diameter of the cone spanned about a foot, and the entire thing was roughly two-and-a-half to three feet from circle to point.

"What is that?" Starfire asked.

"It's, uh, a Panatec horn." Shadow replied shrugging one shoulder. They were quiet for a moment, possibly trying to remember where they heard that word. Cyborg spoke up after a second.

"Wait a minute. You mean that's part of a mutant giraffe?"

"I wouldn't use the term _mutant_, but yes. Again, it's just one option."

"Shadow that's…actually pretty smart." Robin changed his original shout of disgust as he thought it over.

"You bet it--really? I mean, sure, but really?" Cyborg looked over at his leader with an eyebrow raised.

"I like it." Raven spoke up.

"It is, an unusual method, but one of ingenuity." Starfire agreed.

"So, yes? I might be able to find something else if you guys don't want to--"

"No, no, it's good. A bit strange, I'll admit, but it would actually work. One question: If the Rothen Clar eat the bones, how did you get that?"

"It was a play toy for the cubs, but they said I could have it. Doesn't mean they chewed it up a bit first." She moved the horn closer to look at the teeth marks on the outside.

"That reminds me. You said I was supposed to baby-sit?" Cyborg said.

"Tomorrow. Now then, let's make some stew." After stuffing the bottom with leaves to make a more bowl-shaped dish, they placed the horn in the rack and filled it with water and the plants. It took much longer to boil because the bone was so thick, but they had something going soon enough. By then Beast Boy had awoken and came over cautiously, wondering what they were doing now and if it was safe.

"Hey B! Come see!" Cyborg called to his friend. Shadow was busy making makeshift bowls from a fruit similar to a coconut. She explained these usually only grew in the summer, and would not be around for much longer, so it was good they got them now. They'd already put together spoon-like pieces of a bell fruit.

"Crap." They heard her mutter.

"Something wrong?" Raven inquired.

"Just squished one. Ick, that's rotted." She tossed it into the depths of the trees.

"What's going on?" Beast Boy asked cautiously, eyeing the bubbling stew inside the horn.

"We are making a stew of plants. Would you like some when it is finished?" Starfire asked.

"You mean like, a vegetarian soup?" He perked up a little.

"Exactly that. We can't have you starving on us, can we?" Robin smiled and stirred the "pot" with a stripped stick.

"Do I dare ask what it's in?"

"Would it do any good if you knew?" Robin replied.

"Probably not. You're seriously making this for me?" He moved closer, taking a whiff.

"Not _just_ for you, grass stain. But you inspired the thought." He nodded his head over to Shadow, who was stacking the bowls.

"She did this?" He mouthed. The biomechanical teen nodded back, and caught the touched smile that spread across Beast Boy's face as he looked back at the young woman.

"Alright, I'm finally done." She stood up with the transformed fruits in hand and the smile disappeared instantly.

"It only took you ten tries." Raven teased.

"You know what?"

"Inform me." She countered. Shadow merely growled in return, but it was not an angry or mean response. A ghost of a smile flitted across Raven's mouth.

"Hey." Shadow greeted Beast Boy, offering a bowl. "Hungry?" He took the bowl slowly, studying her carefully. "What?"

"Do you realize how much you've changed just since coming here? Or is something up?"

"I admit I'm not as cold anymore, but really? Am I that different?" She looked around at all of them, who nodded. "I guess that's because all my happiest memories are here. But if you'd rather I turn back into Miss Bitch…"

"No!" They shouted at once, causing her to utter a laugh.

"It is a most wonderful development." Starfire chirped.

"Yeah. We're not worried you're going to murder us in our sleep anymore." Cyborg chuckled.

"Just don't go Starfire on us." Raven said.

"You are more pleasant to be around." Robin agreed.

"I like the new you. Or is the old you?" Beast Boy asked.

"Mostly the old me. Okay quit talking about me for once and eat." They took their bowls and spoons. Shadow picked up the hot horn and poured them all their share before taking her own. "For those of you who care, the meat will go great with this." She was unwrapping her own leaf and tearing apart small chunks to plop in the dish. All but Beast Boy did the same, then tasted the food.

"This is wonderful!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Mmm." Was all Cyborg could make out before quickly gobbling down more.

"This is pretty good." Raven said.

"Who knew a bunch of fruits and grasses could make something good?" Robin said.

"Awesome." Beast Boy grinned and slurped up more.

"You can thank my mom for the recipe." Shadow said, taking a seat between Robin and Beast Boy.

"Thank you, Shadow's mom." Cyborg murmured into the sky before taking another bite.

"So have you figured out why you're here, yet?" Robin asked. Shadow sighed.

"No, and it irritates me. Everything seems just fine."

"Could it have been about avoiding something back home?" Raven suggested, making the Titans freeze at the possibility.

"Maybe. But the Mataka haven't reported anything out of the ordinary. Of course the first time your temporary replacements spotted one it gave them quite a shock." She narrowed her eyes at Robin. "Speedy tried to shoot one down, claiming he wanted to eat it."

"Hey, it's not my fault!" Robin protested. She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Everything's fine?"

"Occasional criminal, no signs of Slade, the tower's still in one piece; I'd say everything over there is dandy."

"Huh. That's a real mystery." Beast Boy mused.

"I'll figure it out eventually." Shadow shrugged.

"How long do you think it'll take?" Raven asked. Shadow looked at her for a moment, then at all of them and finally at the ground.

"I don't know. It could take days, weeks, months…years even." She flicked her eyes up at them for a moment. "I'm really not sure. Which is another reason I didn't want you to come. Didn't any of you consider how long it might take? Did any of you actually hear me when I said me may never go back?"

"Yes, we did. But we decided to come along no matter what, for you. Whatever reason you were told to come here, it was important. We're here to help in whatever way we can." Shadow groaned and fell back, putting her hands over her face.

"Why me?" She muttered.

"Aw, it can't be that bad having us around." Beast Boy grinned.

"No, but…You seriously don't understand just how much danger you're all in, do you?" She removed her hands, but stayed on her back.

"We have a good idea, but why don't you enlighten us?" Raven asked.

"Think about it, if you will. Has there ever been a creature specifically designed to wipe out an entire species as quickly as possible?"

"No, at least I can't think of any." Beast Boy said.

"No, there hasn't. Predators have been made to prey on certain animals, but not like the Rothen Clar. Their very name translates to 'War Cat', hence why they were made. This island and everything on it is meant to train them to be the best hunters ever to exist. Their speed, intelligence, strength, and senses are designed to hunt down the toughest of prey. It doesn't even matter if they've never seen it before,; they can and will kill it."

"Scary, but go on." Cyborg urged. Shadow sat up again.

"When my parents first came here, they had no clue what they'd gotten themselves into. Adariah had already been here for roughly nine decades, but--"

"This place is only a hundred years old?" Robin clarified incredulously.

"Yes."

"But everything is so developed. Nothing could have evolved this fast." Raven countered.

"You'd be surprised how fast things go when everything is at stake. The point is, it's a miracle they weren't destroyed the moment they landed. Their boat was sunk, and it took them a while to build something sturdy enough to get past the whirlpools. During that summer they were watched very, very closely, and never allowed to stray too close to the camp. The Rothen Clar knew what they were, and what they were supposed to do, but let them be. The Star Seeker constantly looked for an answer as to why they were forbidden to attack, and only got an answer right before my parents left. 'Their lives are more pure and loyal to the Laws than any other, and they must live on if we are to succeed.' Was what was passed down to her. After that they were treated with more hospitality, though still viewed as intruders and enemies. I'm also very surprised none of you were attacked outright."

"Well, maybe there's something planned for us." Cyborg suggested.

"War Cat. What kind of war are we talking about here?" Robin asked. Once again Shadow ignored the question.

"It's getting dark. I'm going to bed." She stood up and turned away, leaving her friends to themselves.

"Why does she always avoid that question?" Starfire asked when Shadow had gone into her den.

"I don't know." Robin sighed. "It's rather important, and normally she lets us in on these things. She's hiding something from us, something big." He deduced.

"Figure that out all on your own?" Raven asked sarcastically. She also got up, saying she was going to bed, as well. One-by-one, the rest followed suit, after making sure the fire was out.

Beast Boy crawled into his bed, suddenly remembering something he'd wanted to ask the other night. But there was her condition in telling him the information. What was that word? Hippo-something. Wait, not he had it. But to spell it? Oh well, he'd do his best.

"H-I-P-P-O-P-A-T-A-M-O-N-S-T-R-A-S-A…"

"What are you doing?" Shadow asked.

"Trying to spell that word. Q-U-I-P-E-D-A-L-E-O-F-O-B-E-A. Did I get it right?" "Uh, no. But close."

"Dang it!"

"You really want to know that bad?"

"Yes."

"Why? What makes Ice so interesting to you?" She turned to face him.

"I…Well why don't you want to talk about him?" He countered.

"Because he's an annoying little pest who means little, if nothing, to me."

"So, you don't like him?" She raised an eyebrow at him and he blushed and turned to face the ceiling.

"No. Why?"

"Just wondering. What do you know about him?"

"Lots." There was a silence as he waited for her to say more, but she didn't.

"Okay. Why are you such rivals?"

"Before I escaped the Facility, I was at the very top in my gender. The Top Girl, or TG. They need to be more creative with names. Anyway, Ice was the second best, and now is the TB, or Top Boy."

"Ah, so you're enemies because you're close, or now the same, in status?"

"Partly. Another is he's constantly bothering me and calling me pet names." Beast Boy frizzed, remembering the conversation they had when he'd first seen Ice.

"Why _does_ he do that?"

"Because it pisses me off and he knows it. It baffles me why he _wants_ to make me mad. He already knows what it's like to be on the brink of death because of it." She shrugged. "Anything else?"

"Um…ooh! How did he get his powers, and does he have more?"

"He got his the same way I got my extras: experiments. He's been offered the chance to gain more than water manipulation, but he likes that one best."

"Alright, I can understand that. How did you guys meet? I mean, you've mentioned some things about the Facility, but…"

"I met him because we were thrown together for battle. But I knew him before that."

"Really? How?" She turned to lay on her back and sighed, closing her eyes for a moment.

"Because I killed his parents when I was seven." He didn't say anything for a while, his eyes wide in shock. "What, tongue-tied?"

"Whoa. That…that had to have sucked. _Why_?" He demanded.

"I had to. It was an assassin mission. Usually I'm supposed to dispose of any witnesses, but Slade pulled me back right before I could."

"Wow. I mean just…wow."

"And, it was Christmas Eve. So, yeah."

"Wait, what? Christmas Eve…who would do such a thing?"

"Slade. And me. And a few other people there. Anyway, I guess he wanted revenge or something, and somehow found out about us after going through a few foster homes. He wanted to join, got accepted, and was thrown into Hell. A few years later he'd moved up considerably, so we were matched up and tossed into a battle ring. We instantly recognized each other, but he wouldn't strike back no matter how hard I hit him."

"Really? Why?"

"Because he understood why I'd done it, and forgave me." He tone had softened. "He understood that I'd had no choice, and what would have happened if I'd gone against orders. He wasn't angry with me anymore."

"How do you know all this?" She smirked.

"I picked his brain. The advantages of being able to know your enemies' weaknesses in an instant are immense. Of course I didn't _mean_ to find out the personal parts, but I hadn't gained complete control over my mind yet. He chose the nickname 'Ice' because of his powers, and what he wanted his heart to become."

"Guess the second part didn't work out?"

"No. But I don't think he minds. Anything else?"

"Nah, I'm good…Thanks."

"For what? Talking about someone's past?"

"No, just for talking to me." He rolled over.

"Um, you're welcome?" He chuckled and they were silent, drifting off into sleep.

"Robin?"

"What is it, Starfire?"

"We have a guest."

"What?" He sprang up, being careful about the low ceiling, and spotted two glowing eyes nearby.

"It seems one of the bumgorfs has decided to sleep with us tonight." She explained. He glared at the cub for a moment, but it only sat there, staring back.

"Really. Why?" The cub chirruped once, then purred lightly.

"Oh, it is so cute!" Starfire bubbled, reaching out to pet it. Robin grabbed her hand. "Robin?"

"We don't know that it's harmless, Star." He explained.

"Robin, it is only a baby."

"A baby that will grow up to be a fierce predator. Who knows how much it already knows?"

"Robin, be the reasonable. The bumgorf may be that someday, but it is only a child, now." The cub purred as if to agree. He glared at it before looking at Starfire.

"But--"

"Just give it a chance. There's no harm in that, and I have a feeling it does not wish to harm us, either."

"Fine. But the first sign of aggression and it's out of here." Starfire took her hand back and reached out to the furry ball slowly. It stretched its neck forward and sniffed her hand, then licked it.

"It tickles!" She giggled. She began to scratch the kit's head, and the purring intensified as it moved forward. Robin stiffened automatically, becoming more tense as Starfire pulled the ball of fur into her lap. But it only purred and licked her, like most domestic cats did. After a bit he relaxed, and even stroked the soft fur himself. "See? It merely wants attention." Starfire scolded.

"I guess it isn't so bad. Even kind of cute. Ouch!" He pulled his hand back swiftly when the cub playfully bit him.

"Bad, bad bumgorf!" Starfire shook a finger at the kitten, who flattened its ears and looked away in shame. "Are you the alright?" She asked Robin, who was taking off his glove.

"I think so. Ah, ouch." He pulled the glove entirely off, looking at the mark in the dying light. Starfire gasped. "It's okay, Star."

"But you are bleeding!" She exclaimed.

"It'll stop soon." He tried to reassure her. There were four puncture wounds, two on each side of his palm. Each one was deep, but not even half as long as the causes were. There was a lot of blood, but it was already stopping. He didn't want to look at the cub, fearing he'd see hunger in its eyes. But he looked up when he heard coughing, only to see said kit trying to get the blood out of its mouth. "Huh. I guess this one hasn't been weaned yet."

"Robin, you must put something on your wounds." Starfire tore a piece of their blanket off and wrapped his hand in it, apologizing when he winced in pain.

"Hey, this is pretty good." He said, looking at the bandage. "Where did you learn to do this?"

"Oh. Friend Raven taught me how to." She explained.

"That was nice of her." He commented. There was a barking chirp from outside the den, and the cub looked up and chirped back. The light was suddenly blocked out, but they could make out ears and eyes. "Uh-oh, looks like mommy wants her baby." The chirp became more of a throaty bark, and the cub trotted forward, ears lowered. It nuzzled the figure, then wined. The adult growled back, moving to glare directly at Robin and Starfire, then turned back to the cub. The massive jaws opened up, revealing large teeth, and Starfire gasped. But the cub snorted and jumped away, flattening its ears. The adult closed its mouth, cocking its head to the side in confusion. The cub wined and chirruped a little, looking from them to its mom. She was silent, looking from them to her cub and back again. She moved quickly with unmatched grace, crouching down and moving into the den towards Robin and Starfire. Even being reduced in height a foot did not slow her, and he tried in vain to back away. She lifted a large paw and planted it on his chest, shoving him down and leaning in close.

"Robin!" Starfire gasped, moving to help. The female turned and growled at her, turning back to Robin when Starfire stopped moving. It was hard for him to breathe, even though she clearly wasn't resting much of her weight on him, but when he tried to shove her off she pushed back harder. Nothing was said, but her stare flickered from his eyes to her cub, then glared back at him. Suddenly it clicked.

"I promise nothing will happen to your baby." He choked out. Now she looked at Starfire.

"I will make sure your bumgorf remains unharmed." She swore. The cat glared at Robin for one more moment, her eyes drawn to his injured hand. He pulled it away to hide it under his cape, but this only enticed the hunter more. Her jaws were opening again, a growl starting to rumble, but a sound from her child brought her out of the phase. She stepped off Robin, allowing him much welcomed air, gave her baby one more nuzzle, then crawled out of the den as quickly as she'd entered. The cub jumped happily back into Starfire's lap, curling into a ball and purring loudly.

"That was…unusual." Robin said, sitting up again. His chest was a little sore, but nothing that would last longer than tonight.

"I agree. But I think it sweet the little one wants to stay with us." She stroked the soft fur of the cub. Though it was clearly not weaned yet, it was already almost twice the size of a regular house cat, looking more like a lion or tiger cub. The light was almost gone now, but he could make out a grayish coat and yellow eyes. The mother looked similar, only with black markings.

"I wonder what brought that on." He questioned. They moved to lay down, putting the cub between them where it went to sleep happily, still purring until after they'd drifted off.

(A/N: Alrighty then! That was a bit shorter than the last chapter, but that's only because bridges suck -.- A warning: the next chapter will take place a few months later, in mid-spring. I accidentally tried to merge the scene where they are eating with it, and got far ahead before moving it and working on this again. My sister says my fight scene was great, and wants me to write hers XD I'm surprised I did so well, but it's up the my lovely reviewers to tell me what's good or bad. Seriously though, I doubt it sucked, at least not greatly. And, the name Edward and the Wizard of Oz are haunting me -.-)


	4. Traitors Live No Life

(A/N: Chapter four, coming at you :) Just to make sure nobody's confused, the scene starts out with everybody having breakfast, in Spring. Yes, they're still stuck here. We interrupt in the middle of a conversation.)

"What were your parents' names?" Beast Boy asked.

"Lilac Elanessë and Jackson Adariah." She said their names with a fondness that was hard to miss. Knowing he was treading dangerous waters, Beast Boy went further.

"What were they like?" She looked at him for a moment before turning back to her food.

"Mom was a veterinarian and Dad was a biologist. I get my green eyes from my mom, my dark hair from my dad. They loved me, and I them, but they were also afraid of me. It didn't matter how feebly they denied it; I could smell it whenever I went into one of my 'moods.' But they were good people, and did the best they could with me."

"A vet and a biologist. No wonder you prefer the furry, feathered and scaled." Cyborg chuckled.

"They were more aware of the real world around them than most people. They were so close to their work they could even hold very primitive conversations with some animals. My dad I could understand, his last name proclaiming his bloodline, but my mom was something special. They didn't coddle me, nor thrust me into the world too soon. When I was ready to move onto something more complex, they let me. When I was confused they did their best to explain. If they didn't know, they didn't make up some idiotic excuse like most people just to shut their kid up. They were afraid, but they would not run away, no matter what. They didn't care I was the spawn of the Devil. To them, I was just a kid with extra abilities and a want to learn. More often than not, I was just a kid. _Their_ kid. And they were mine." She'd grown quieter until she was speaking in just a whisper, staring sadly down at nothing. Robin shot Beast Boy a look that was a mix between 'Quit doing that!' and 'Look what you did now.'

"They were good people, and it's not your fault that they died." Beast Boy tried to console her. Why did he ask these questions knowing it would upset her?

"Yes it is." She replied stubbornly.

"No, it's not. Any good parent would have gone after their kid. And you did the right thing by refusing to give into those men."

"It's still my fault."

"No it's not." He said, just as stubbornly. "_You _didn't shoot them. _They_ did. And you didn't make them do it either."

"Oh? Well who's fault is it that _your_ parents died? I often hear you mutter in your sleep about how you're to blame." She turned to glare at him now. He recoiled like he'd been slapped, which was exactly how he felt.

"Knock it off, you two!" Cyborg demanded. They ignored him.

"Please, friends must not fight. Nobody is at the fault." Starfire pleaded. She, too, was ignored.

"That's different."

"How? I don't know the whole story, but from what I heard you claim if you'd done something different they'd still be here. How is that different?"

"You don't understand."

"Then enlighten me." She stood up to glare down at him, and he stood as well.

"No."

"Ah, I see. I can tell you every pathetic and painful detail about my history if I want to, but when I ask the same in return--"

"Stop it! Right now!" Robin yelled. Everybody was standing now. "You're acting like children!"

"I can be much more childish. In fact, here's something they do often. Good-bye." She spun on her heels and stomped off.

"You can't just leave us here!" Beast Boy shouted after her. She stopped and halfway turned back.

"Watch me." She growled, then disappeared into the trees.

"She left. She really left. Now what?" Cyborg turned in a circle.

"Why must you two constantly fight?" Starfire asked, her eyes shining. She didn't like it when people didn't get along, especially her friends.

"Because she's a stubborn, haughty, evil, little coward who blames others for many of her problems, but blames herself for things she shouldn't!" Beast Boy shouted in the direction of said evil coward.

"Enough. This isn't going to solve anything. You need to stop bringing things up that upset people, and she needs to learn to get over it. If this continues we're going to have to split you two up." Robin warned.

"Gladly! How about I just go swim towards one of those whirlpools? I bet _that_ will make her happy!"

"That won't make anybody happy. You're overreacting. So she left, she'll be back. I highly doubt Shadow would allow us to come along, only to leave us here as defenseless as we are for long." Raven reasoned.

"Raven's right. Both of you just need to cool off, and drop the subject when she gets back. Until then let's clean up." Robin commanded. Beast Boy sighed, but gathered his dishes to take to the creek. Raven grabbed Shadow's as well as her own.

"She's been gone for three days. I don't think she's coming back." Beast Boy said sadly. He felt guilty, knowing he'd run her off. They were worried when their friend hadn't come back the next day, even more concerned when there was no sign of her the next day and today. Even the Rothen Clar said they hadn't seen her. Something about the way Solstra had said this made Robin think she knew something she wasn't telling them, but he wasn't able to get it out of her.

"Don't give up hope so easily." Cyborg said.

"She'll be back, even if she's still angry, which is a good possibility." Robin glared at Beast Boy before gathering his dishes and putting out the fire.

"I am sure she is merely doing the cooling down, and will come home soon." Starfire agreed. Raven picked her own up and followed after them to the river, not saying anything. She agreed with the majority, and therefore did not think she needed to say anything. When they came back their camp was still deserted, save for one figure sitting near the dead fire.

"Atashi!" Raven exclaimed. This received a dark chuckle from the cat that creeped them all out; it just sounded too…human.

"What do you want?" Robin felt a bit foolish talking to something that couldn't understandably talk back. Atashi stood up and seemed to examine the canopy around them before settling his yellow gaze on Robin.

"She's gone." Beast Boy suddenly said bitterly. Apparently he could understand Atashi, at least enough to get by. The tom mimed fake surprise at his words. It was amazing how expressive they could be for animals. "Leave that alone. What do you want?" Atashi's eyes narrowed at Robin and he was suddenly sure the feline had uttered one simple word: You.

"You'll be going against direct orders." Robin reminded him. He shrugged, as if to say 'who cares?' Robin's mask narrowed as well. This was not good. And the rest of the pack were out hunting, based on how Shadow translated the howl only minutes before. They were on their own.

"Just go find the others, Atashi." Cyborg put a hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Then you'll have to go through us." Beast Boy moved closer to Robin. The others did the same.

"We do not wish to fight you, but we will if we must to protect our friend." Starfire announced. She wished she had her star bolts or could fly, but would do her best. Raven also wished for her powers, but would hold the cat off as long as she could. Beast Boy missed his, if only so he could match the best form for form.

"Don't do it, cat." Raven threatened.

"Guys, if it's me he wants--" Robin started.

"Sorry, Rob, no human sacrifices allowed while we're still around." He gave him a smile, then turned back to the threat at hand. Where was Shadow when you needed her?

"Never." Beast Boy growled, apparently answering something said. Again he shrugged, then made an odd barking noise that was not quite canine. From behind him in the trees emerged six other Rothen Clar. Their colors varied from solid to almost spotted or woven, and all looked hungry for human. The Titans took a step back, now moving their leader more behind them. "No." Atashi twitched his tail and his own personal pack charged. The Titans ran, knowing for sure they'd be taken down almost instantly. But the attack didn't come, although glances back proved they were being chased by all seven cats.

"Why haven't they attacked yet?" Robin asked.

"They're toying with us. They want us worn down and ready to give up before they go in for the kill." Beast Boy replied grimly.

"Obviously speed isn't an issue. They're only trotting after us." Raven pointed out. One came up near her and snapped at her feet, causing her to jump back and knock into Starfire. The cat laughed and ran up ahead, stopping near their right. They turned left to avoid it and ended up on an overgrown path. They were herded that way until the forest line came to an abrupt end, the edge of a cliff present a few yards away. They halted and turned back to face their pursuers, Robin hidden behind them. The shadows emerged not a second later at a walk, their heads lowered and ears pinned back. Atashi was in front as they moved forward, spreading out so the only direction to go was backwards to the cliff. The Titans moved step-by-step in that direction, trying to think of what to do. They were trapped between teeth and claws and a rocky drop to their doom.

"We're not getting out of this alive, are we?" Raven looked at her friends sadly.

"No, I don't think we are." Robin replied.

"Then it has been a pleasure to be your friend." Starfire said.

"I'm not going down without at least cracking a rib or two." Cyborg declared.

"I'm with you there." Beast Boy agreed. The hunters continued to push them back. Atashi straightened his position and stopped when there was no more room for the group of friends to retreat and growled something. "Not a chance."

He'd offered to not harm the rest of them if they handed over the human, but the translator refused each time. After herding them here he'd given them one more chance, but still the answer was no. _'Have it your way, then.'_ "Kill them all. If they fall, make sure it kills them." Atashi commanded of his small army.

"Gladly." He heard Satuka purr. She was the queen who'd snapped at the cloaked one earlier. They began to spread out, circling towards the group. Atashi had to hand it to them; they were loyal to their family. And like so many before them, they would perish because of it. He stalked towards them dead on, glancing at his backup every-now-and-then. There was nowhere left to run, and the space between his group and theirs was dwindling fast. Now only feet away from his target, his body was coiling as he moved, preparing for the spring. Their only chance at survival was either out hunting or missing, and could not get back in time to save them. He heard his companions laughing as they moved in, feinting attacks to unnerve their prey even more. Said prey had taken defensive positions, feeble as they were. "Now!" He shouted, and sprang. The others did the same, some just running at the group. But the tom didn't count on something to happen.

Shadow dropped down in front of her friends in a crouch, standing up slowly and raising her head high. "Back off." She commanded. The charge halted abruptly, all looking at Atashi, who had stopped as well.

"Hah! You have no power over us! Even your friendship with Solstra and Tarick mean nothing to us!" He laughed.

"Go home little one, I hear your mommy calling." Satuka taunted. "Oh wait, that's right, you killed them!" This evoked a growl from Shadow, but she only repeated her command.

"Shadow! You have returned!" Starfire gasped.

"Look, I'm really sorry about--" Beast Boy started to apologize, not turning his eyes from the dusty cat still staring at him.

"Not now." She snapped back. "I said leave, or else." She snarled back at Atashi. He merely chuckled and twitched his whiskers, yellow eyes flashing with malice. "Have it your way." She took a step forward so there was more distance between her and the Titans. Atashi recoiled very slightly at something they couldn't see, but went back into a hunting stance. That was, until they all saw her body shifting. From her boots grew large, black spikes equipped with curved talons on each toe. Her legs began to lengthen and shove her upward, growing larger as they did so. Her hands became scaly and also were equipped with claws. A long tail developed, swishing from side to side. From her shoulder blades two bumps became apparent, growing up and out until they resembled spikes. Then wings attached to these spread from her back, folding outward to cover the rest of her. Along her spine short spikes protruded, going along the back of her tail as well. Now her head appeared between the wings, but horns were growing out of the top. They curved up until they were stereotypical Devil horns. All through this they heard cracking as bones moved and grew and fleshy sounds as things grew from her that were not there before. When everything stopped, she stood a good teen feet, but could hardly be recognized. Had there been room to back up, her friends probably would have.

"I thought her powers weren't working!" Robin exclaimed.

"They aren't. But that doesn't mean she can't become herself." Raven clarified.

"Herself?" Beast Boy responded, his voice higher pitched.

"She _is_ the daughter of Satan, after all. If she were to renounce her human blood, that is what she would look like."

"Jesus." Cyborg muttered. The Rothen Clar group had backed off considerably, grouping together once again.

"Oh, Natsala." The dusty cat whispered.

"What _is_ that?" Satuka whimpered.

"The wrong, that smell. Now I understand." Atashi murmured. "The stories are true, dear Natsala." A loud, low growl rumbled from the creature standing before them. He'd not expected her eyes to suddenly become red with a green dot in the middle, but for the green to become yellow and then the _change_.

"Good going, dude. You've pissed off the daughter of the greatest evil in their world. Way to go."

"Shut up, Refuka!" He snarled at the mottled tom. "Just because this part is true doesn't mean we can't take her!"

"I agree. We've taken down the mighty Panatec many times before, and a few of the Devil's Pride. We can take her down as well." Satuka responded confidently. Oh, that lovely cream and russet queen. She always stuck by him, even when the situation seemed impossible. She'd promised him they'd be mates when they were allowed. He could wait for her forever, if that's what it took. As long as she was his, and he was hers.

"I suppose I understand their clan name more, now." He allowed. "Let's go." He started towards what was once recognizable as a half-human named Shadow Hunter, Satuka right beside him.

"Go." It snarled again, thick tail moving lazily back and forth behind her. Her friends looked terrified, but they couldn't see her face. It was a horrid mix between some predator's muzzle and her own, the teeth sharpened to points. Black scales dotted it around her eyes, mouth, and around the base of her red horns. Her black suit had split to cover only the necessities, exposing much of her scaly hide. The scars she bore must have been with her before, but now looked like decorative marks of red on black. And then there were the eyes. Most of the eye that stretched back farther than it should was blood-red. But the slitted pupils were a sickly yellow that followed their every move. Black smoke filtered from her nostrils every time she exhaled.

Atashi and Satuka split to come at her from either side. Cyborg looked down when Shadow's tail hit the ground and moved towards them, stopping when it felt his feet. She took two large steps forward, the ground grumbling at her movement, until it no longer was near them. Her wings were folded against her again, but were ready to be extended at an instant. Bright red stripes ran diagonally from her neck down to what was presumed to be her waist.

"On my signal, lunge." Atashi motioned to Satuka in an effort to avoid Shadow catching their words. She nodded and continued to circle until she was at the creature's side. Atashi moved the same, wanting to avoid the claws on the end of her long hands and her teeth. They paused, watching her movement as she did theirs. When Shadow flicked her murderous eyes back at him, he flicked his tail and Satuka lunged. She turned to meet the attack, tail raising and moving to bat the nuisance away. At the instant she moved, Atashi himself sprang, aiming for the wing on his side. Shadow turned back to him, but with both on either side and her new form not having as much agility, she was only able to knock Satuka off her before his teeth sank into the thick skin of her wing, claws tearing at her side. She roared and grabbed him, flinging him away as Satuka came back.

"If her wings are that thick, I can't imagine the rest." He sputtered after gaining his feet again and rushing back into battle. This time the creature was prepared for his matobe's assault, and turned to swing her tail at her. He gasped when she was knocked to the edge of the cliff, but sighed in relief when she caught herself before going over. This time his charge was met by his target's own distance-covering gait. He narrowly missed her jaws as she bent to snap at him, climbing onto her back and biting down on the same wing he'd injured previously. Again she roared in pain and tried to grab him, but her arms wouldn't reach past where her wing protruded. She shook and twisted, attempting to throw him off. This also didn't work.

"Should we help her?" Starfire asked.

"I think we'd just get in the way. I still wish we could do something, though." Robin said.

"I think we can. Gather as many rocks as you can." Cyborg said, pointing at the cream and orange female circling behind Shadow. They did so and began chucking said objects at the cat, successfully gaining her attention when she was hit. She looked up at her partner for a moment before charging at them at a dead run, despite having a short distance to go. They chucked as many large rocks as they could at her, but she kept coming. "Get ready. Try and restrain her." They'd moved away from the cliff, which was good when Cyborg felt like he was hit by a train as she collided with him. Had he been any closer, he would have likely gone over before having a chance to gain his footing. Her large teeth snapped at him, making large holes and scratches in his armor. The others worked to pull her off or back her up, but it was like trying to move a building.

Meanwhile, Shadow had managed to wrap her tail around Atashi's and pull him off. The slam to the ground didn't seem to effect him, as she knew it wouldn't. He'd also rolled to avoid her tail attempting to come back down on him. He'd backed up to the tree line, and his coward accomplices, before charging her again. A noise caught his attention, but he'd been too focused on the fight to catch it soon enough. As he stopped and turned sideways to find out what it was, he noticed Shadow had also turned to the side. But he was too slow, and with five times the force Satuka had hit Cyborg with, he was slammed from the side by Solstra, propelling him into Shadow's leg. The wind was knocked out of him, and he thought he heard a rib crack, but he moved quickly to avoid both the female's teeth and the other's long claws. But her tail blocked that escape, and Solstra was already slashing at him with both teeth and claw. He cried out for Satuka to help him, but when he was able to look he discovered she was fighting with the group, and that three members of the clan were going for her.

"D'nachin!" Solstra accused, ceasing her onslaught for one moment to back up and snarl at him. He moved to avoid being stomped by a large foot, suddenly feeling overwhelmed.

"Traitor, am I? We feel _you're_ the traitor in this clan. You and all those who follow your order to leave the _human_ and his friends alone. How dare you go against Natsala!" He roared at her. She promptly sliced his cheek.

"Yes, humans are our enemies and the only reason we exist. Yes, many of them hold human blood within them. I understand that what we stand for comes before our friendship, as well. But I have thought it over, retrieved vital information regarding their lifestyles, and talked to the Star Seeker. Nothing I have done goes against any law! But you, you and your group, you have become traitors to your clan, and to your families."

Atashi's "friends" cringed against her words, but didn't run away. That would be worse than talking back to their leaders. Their interest turned partly away as some noticed Satuka putting up a good fight against Tarick, Mornico and Shakrin. The group of people were bruised and bloodied, but were still standing. Satuka was also badly injured, but stood inside the triangle, growling at them. Beast Boy was translating what he could from Atashi's and Solstra's conversation. Shadow had backed up a good distance, as if anticipating what was going to happen next.

"You can either be banished from our territory, or be killed here and now. Make your choice, d'nachin." Solstra spat.

"I'll not leave my home while I am still breathing. But I'll not let you take my life, either."

"We'll see."

Shadow backed up more, now standing at an angle to her friends, next to a tree that looked long dead. Satuka and her attackers had moved to the side as well, until she was very close to the crumbly edge.

Atashi and Solstra were circling, keeping only their fronts exposed to each other. This meant they had to sidestep, but neither tripped or stumbled. Their tails were raised and drooped to mimic a waiting whip, which was just what they were. At some unseen signal, Solstra charged, dodging the strike of Atashi's tail. He twisted to the side, throwing his own hit at her, which was also dodged. She flicked her tail at his head, and he ducked and tried to bite it. They went back and forth like this for a small amount of time. Then a roar ripped from Atashi's chest and throat and he lunged. The real battle had begun.

Solstra reared up on her hind legs, her head touching near seven-and-a-half feet, meeting Atashi's lunge. He was also on two legs, snapping and clawing at her while trying to avoid her own attacks. She felt pain flash through her shoulder as his claws sliced it open, but her teeth met flesh an instant later and he cried out. Atashi backed off, returning to four legs when he'd taken a few steps back. Solstra did the same, poised in a crouch, teeth exposed. She'd cut his ear and punctured his jaw, but he was far from finished. The previous battle with Shadow was taking its toll, however, and he was already panting as he charged again. She moved, but he struck her hindquarters with his paws and tumbled them both. They rolled again and again, fighting to be on top and gain the upper hand. He wrapped his tail around her midsection and attempted to throw the larger cat, but she'd done the same and could not be moved far. He settled for beating her with the prehensile body part, rolling the bottom part into a tight ball to use as a club. She lifted one foot and slashed down, cutting his underbelly open. He howled and shoved her, using his tail to gain strength. She flew off him, landing only a couple feet away as he scrambled to get up. The pain was immense, but bearable. It was hard to take in air with his broken ribs, but he managed. She'd managed to cut his face, slice his belly, break some ribs, and what had he done for her? One shoulder was bleeding a little, and he hoped she'd gotten bruises, but otherwise the larger female looked perfectly fine. She wasn't even breathing hard like he was. All this was processed in less than a second, and he was preparing for her next attack, when a cry of help and fear reached his ears. He turned to see Satuka barely hanging onto the edge of the cliff, trying to claw her way back up.

"Atashi!" She cried, meeting his eyes.

"Satuka!" He shouted, his heart gripped with fear as he saw the rocks give way and her beautiful figure disappear with them. "No!" He turned to race after her, not even registering the fact that Shakrin had tried to pull her up before she fell. _'She must be alive, __**has**__ to be alive! There are ledges, things she can grab on to! She can't have--'_ His thoughts and desperate charge were interrupted as he felt the wind knocked out of him. He fell to the ground and felt a sharp pain in his neck and hot breath near his face. Then nothing.

Solstra released the limp body of Atashi and stepped back. She howled in victory, the others of her pack joining in. There was an undertone of sadness, however. Yes, they had been successful, but it had been against one of their own. And another had been lost as well. Satuka. Though a Rothen Clar could withstand powerful attacks and almost any fall, she'd landed on jagged rocks that pierced through her, staining her beautiful coat with her blood. At least it had been immediate and she wasn't suffering. Shakrin had barely joined in the howl, and now sat with his back to the cliff and his head down, ears lowered. "You did your best, my son." She said softly.

"It wasn't enough, though. I should have been able to pull her up! I should have been able to save her." He muttered sadly.

"Perhaps it's better she's gone." He looked up at her sharply, confusion taking over. "Had she lived, she would wish she had died until she does. Atashi was to be her mate, had he not committed the crime." She explained.

"Oh. Then maybe it is better she's gone. Do you think they're together? Wherever they've gone?"

"Maybe. And maybe Natsala will forgive them and open her den to their souls. It's possible." She nuzzled him and moved to go speak with the other cats who had been with Atashi.

Shadow was concentrating on changing back, but it wasn't going well. Part of her would move to change back, then go right back to the form it held. She closed her eyes and focused hard, finally changing back, more quickly than the initial shift had been. When she was back to normal she exhaled and opened her eyes. She looked over at them for a moment, then lowered her eyes and turned away. Her suit had mostly repaired itself, leaving only her shins and arms exposed. It was moving much more slowly than normal to complete itself.

The Titans looked at each other after confirming they weren't badly injured, mostly thanks to Cyborg, then back to Shadow. She was still facing away from them, watching Solstra confront the others. Beast Boy started walking towards her and got no resistance for once. He approached Shadow slowly, not wanting her to think he was still angry with a fast pace.

"Shadow?" She didn't answer so he reached a hand out and placed it on her shoulder. She flinched, but didn't move away.

"Aren't you afraid of me? Or still mad?" She asked timidly with the faintest of an edge.

"I'm not mad. I shouldn't have been in the first place, and I'm sorry. Afraid? Definitely." She slumped and sighed beneath his hand. "I'm afraid of that thing you turned into. But not of you." She turned her head slowly to him now, confusion and what looked like hope touching her features.

"You're not? But--"

"But nothing. _You_ won't hurt me. Unless I seriously mess up, that is." His attempt at humor worked, at least partially, as her lips twitched. "All of us have a scary side. Mine's the Beast, Robin's when he was obsessed over Slade, Starfire's when she's really angry, Cyborg when we thought he'd turned against us, and Raven when she lets her anger get the better of her. None of us would intentionally harm each other, as long as we're sane."

"Yes, Robin's 'episode.'" Her mood seemed to lighten for a moment, and then she sighed and looked down again. "Look, what I said about…your parents, I didn't mean--"

He placed his other hand on her other shoulder and turned her, eliciting a wince from her. "Not now." He mimicked her tone from when she'd said this, making her give a crooked smile, then registered that he'd seen pain when he touched her. "Are you alright?" He removed his hand to find blood on the glove and gasped.

"I'm fine. Really; it'll heal in a day or two."

"I guess they're over they're little squabble." Raven said.

"Good. And now that the disturbing scene is over, I say we all go back." Robin stated.

"I'm with you there. Besides, I want to see if there's any way I can fix the damage done." Cyborg said, holding up and arm with many teeth marks in it.

"You have done well, friend Cyborg!" Starfire clapped.

"Yeah. It if weren't for you, I'd probably be chewed up and spit out by now." Robin agreed.

"You certainly come in handy in a fight." Raven said.

"Aw, shucks guys." He feigned embarrassment and laughed. A groaning noise interrupted their praise, followed by a cracking sound. Every head turned in the direction of Shadow and Beast Boy, who had frozen. Slowly, the two looked down, eyes wide.

"Oh crap." Shadow muttered. Before anybody could say anything, the ground they were standing on gave way. Beast Boy instinctively jumped back, causing the place he landed to loosen as well. Shadow scrambled to gain proper footing as the rocks beneath her continued to fall, but everything she touched gave way. She almost had a good grip when the ground behind her fell away and she fell back, striking her head on the branch of the tree. Weakly, she reached out for anything to grab hold of as she fell backward.

"Shadow!" Beast Boy shouted, leaping for her hand. He grabbed it, but he too was falling with the rocks as they broke free from the cliff.

"No!" The Titans yelled and moved to help their friends, but were stopped as their ground threatened to take them down as well. They would have been too late anyway, as both had already plummeted beyond sight, the cliff going after them loudly. When the rock slide ceased and the dust was clearing, they carefully picked their way to the scene, hoping that somehow, they had survived. Robin found an area that held him as he knelt down and peered over the edge, fearing what he might see. The dust was chokingly thick, but he was just able to make out a large pile of rubble and part of the tree that had gone with them. Nothing alive could be spotted. He slammed a fist down on the ground, almost tempted to just stay when it started to give as well. But that wouldn't help anything, so he quickly jumped up and moved out of range, the rock settling with him gone.

"It can't have. Not Beast Boy, not Shadow. Impossible." Cyborg muttered, staring at the empty dent in the face of the cliff where his two friends had been only seconds before. Starfire burst into tears.

"No. I mean they--certainly Shadow would have--they can't be." Raven was whispering, running her sentences together. Robin was silent. Solstra came over attentively, testing her weight against the weak ground. She wasn't able to get very close before stopping.

"What did you see?" She asked Robin, dread coating her words.

"Just rocks and that damned tree." He responded angrily. She looked back at the cliff. Then she suddenly turned back to her clan.

"Go get Setic. Now!" She growled. Some anonymous member dashed off quickly.

"Who is Setic?" Starfire chocked out.

"He's the smallest male in our pack, and should be able to get close to the spot where they…He can tell us if they're still alive…or not." She responded. Only seconds later a cat half the size of the rest burst through the trees behind the one who'd fetched him. He spoke with Solstra briefly before walking carefully out to the edge of the drop-off. He was able to get right up on it before he stopped, staying very still. His large ears pricked forward, looking more like pointed radar dishes than ears, and everybody was silent. Not even the Titans had the strength to ask what was going on. A moment later he backed away slowly and trotted back when it was safe for him to do so. A short conversation with his leader and he was gone. Solstra sighed heavily. "They're both alive. He smells blood, but not a lot, and their breathing is even. My guess is they're both unconscious, but they're alive." She reported. They all sighed in relief.

"We must go retrieve them!" Starfire urged.

"Is there another way to get down there?" Robin asked.

"Yes, but it will take a few hours for you. We should get there shortly before nightfall, if we hurry."

"If _we_ hurry, you mean." Raven amended. Solstra nodded.

"Let's go. The longer we wait, the better chance something else will fall on them." Cyborg said, and started off. Solstra walked ahead, leading the way. Her mate fell in step beside her, trotting smoothly as the Titans ran behind. A few of the others came with them, but most herded the wounded traitors home.

'_Hey, wake up.'_

'_What are _you_ doing here?'_

'_Um, I _live_ here! Besides, where am I going to go?'_

'_Ugh, what do you want now? After all this time?'_

'_And after all this time…what? My attempts at humor are proving fruitless?'_

'_Very. Get to the point.'_

'_Yes, well, fine. I have let you have some piece of mind for quite some time. And I suppose I would have left you alone for longer, if it weren't for your little accident.'_

'_My…? Oh, shit! How bad am I? It must be bad if _you're_ here again.'_

'_Calm down, sheesh. You're actually quite well off, considering you were unconscious for most of the ride down. And still are. That's why I'm here.'_

'…_Go on? What does being knocked out have to do with you? Surely if I was suffering a concussion or worse there would be warning lights on your console there. Right?'_

'_Generally, yes. You'll have a bruise for a bit, but physically you're alright. Save for your chew mark.'_

'_Yea, chew marks. Then why am _I _even here? This is my mental emergency room.'_

'_Yes, I know. I built it. The problem is that, for some reason I can't isolate, you're trying to slip into a mild coma.'_

'_What?! Why would I being trying to do that?'_

'_I already said I don't know. If our situation were any different, I'd just let you go. Hell I might even try to speed it up and shut you down entirely.'_

'_Thanks for the love. Well, how do I stop it?'_

'_Wake up, simply. If you can go back to the real world in time, it will stop the process before you go under.'_

'_Is it this way for other people?'_

'_How the hell am I supposed to know?! It's not like this is common, the way we're linked!'_

'_Chill, oh fire demon. I was just thinking to myself. Oh, god. I did it again.'_

'_Yea. You seriously need to quit thinking about matters like this so hard you confuse yourself. It isn't healthy.'_

'_It's not my fault! But come on, technically I'm a thought, who's having a thought. Does that mean I'm having the thought I'm thinking, or is it an entirely separate thought only I can think, being a thought?'_

'_Now you've got _me_ confused! Good job.'_

'_My head hurts. Or am I only thinking my head hurts, or--'_

'_Shut up before you give us brain damage! And don't turn that statement into your thought sequences. And wake up already!'_

'_Sorry! I'll try.'_

'_Shoo. I've got to try and figure out why this thing is changing.'_

'_Is that my heart? Metaphorically. Does that measure--'_

'_OUT!'_

There was a feeling of being shoved upwards through water at a very quick speed, and suddenly she could see more than blackness again. Her vision was cloudy and swimming, but she thought she could make out trees and a spot of blue that must be sky. Her eyes became focused and she saw that it was, indeed, trees and a patch of sky. Her head did hurt, which made her start to think about the thought sequence thing again, but she shoved it away. Her shoulder also ached, and she could smell her blood from the wound, but it wasn't very bad. More of her senses were coming back now, and the next thing she was aware of was quiet breathing. Then pressure from her stomach down. Moving her head so she faced straight up, she was met with a startling sight: two large, green eyes were staring right at her. She tried to jump, but could only manage a spasm.

'_Where am I? and why is everything so dark? Oh god I've gone blind!'_

'_Calm down. You're not blind.'_

'_Who--?'_

'_What, you don't recognize me? Come on, I haven't been gone that long.'_

'_The Beast. To what do I owe the pleasure?'_

'_Cut the sarcasm. What do you remember?'_

'_About?'_

'_Arg! Just moments ago, you idiot!'_

'_Hey! I was just trying to clarify what you meant! Sheesh.'_

'_So? What do you remember?'_

'_Um…there was being chased by the giant cats…'_

'_More recently.'_

'_Shadow came back and turned into that demonic thing…'_

'_More recently!'_

'_And then…gasp! We fell off the cliff!'_

'_Bingo!'_

'_Does this mean, I'm dead? And what about Shadow?'_

'_Easy Fido. Jees, possessive much?'_

'_I am not--'_

'_Hush. You're not dead. I doubt she is either, but there's only one way to find out.'_

'_And that would be?'_

'…_Wake up!'_

'_Gah, okay! Wait, can I just ask one question, since you're back?'_

'_Sigh, what?'_

'_Is my…attraction, to Shadow, I mean is it…?'_

'_Is it because of me and physical or more?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_Originally it's because of your instincts to find the perfect mate, therefore physical.'_

'_Ew, gross.'_

'_But it has gone past that.'_

'_Really? Well that's great! But, she'll never return my feelings.'_

'_How do you know?'_

'_Because she's trained herself for years never to feel anything more than friendship for someone, and distant at that. And, well look at me! She could do so much better.'_

'_Like Ice? Quit bristling, I was kidding.'_

'_But you're right! She could have any guy she wanted, if she wanted anybody, so what chance to I have with her?'_

'_Just talk to her. Which requires you waking up. Go!'_

There was a spinning and dizzy feeling like when someone got up too fast for the blood to keep up, and then he could see light again. He blinked a couple times, trying to clear his vision. He was aware of something soft against his face and beneath him, and that wonderful and somehow wrong smell he associated with only one person. He was too comfortable to want to move, but knew he must to find out what was going on. Slowly he began moving parts of his body, testing for broken bones and such. He found he couldn't move his legs, and most of him was sore, but nothing felt broken. That was good. Beast Boy lifted his head and looked down at what he'd been laying on, blushing when he saw it. Or rather, her. Shadow laid sprawled beneath him, unconscious, but breathing. He tried to jump off her, but was pinned by the rocks on his legs. Before he could try and figure something out, her eyes snapped open and she turned her head to face him, jumping as she did so. Then her eyes narrowed.

"Get off me." She demanded.

"I kind of can't." He admitted, looking sheepish.

"What? What do you mean?" She tried to struggle, but couldn't do much, and winced when she moved her injured shoulder.

"I mean I'm stuck, and I guess you are too."

"Nuh-uh, no way." She placed her hands against the ground and tried to pull herself from under him. He lifted up and tried to loosen the rocks, but stopped when she gasped and stopped moving.

"What? Did I hurt you?" He demanded, worried he'd done something wrong…again. She'd covered her face with her hands and turned away.

"No." Her voiced was muffled, and sounded strange.

"Then what?" Now he was confused. She removed one hand and pointed to her stomach, or his, he really couldn't be sure. He looked down but didn't see anything odd. So he turned to look at his side and discovered something interesting and embarrassing. It seemed when they had landed, he'd fallen between her legs and been lodged there by the falling rocks. So when he'd arched upward… "Oh, god, I'm so sorry!" He blushed bright red and turned away, trying in vain to hide his embarrassment.

"It's…fine. You didn't know." She lowered her hands, but still looked away. There was an awkward silence between them. Well, awkward for Beast Boy. Shadow never seemed to feel that way when everything suddenly went silent. Maybe because she preferred it that way.

"So, um, now what?" He asked, finally breaking the stream of quiet.

"I'm, not sure." She admitted, glancing at him.

"Wait, what? You mean you don't have any ideas how to get out of this?" He looked back at her.

"I'm not in range to remove the rocks myself, you're in no position to do so, there's nothing nearby I can use, and we can't kick them off. We could try one thing that might work, but that would require our previous…um…shifting." He blushed even more, if that was possible.

"Right…But what about that tree? It's close enough to reach, couldn't we use it to make something?" Said traitorous tree was only a foot-and-a-half away on their right, and was mostly in tact.

"No." She said in a sigh. "It's too rotted to do anything with, even if I didn't want to cut it into tiny, little pieces." She glared at it.

"That's why we fell, isn't it? I mean other than the cliff turning enemy."

"Yes. If I hadn't knocked my head on it hard enough to put me under, I probably could have found a way to get back up in time." She suddenly caught onto something he'd said. "Wait, you said why 'we' fell. I thought you were out of range before." She looked up at him.

"I was, but I saw you weren't and tried to pull you back up. Like you said, if you hadn't been uncons-…incosn-…out of it, I probably would have been able to." He sighed and looked back at her.

"Why _did_ you do that?"

"Oh. Well, you're my friend. I'm sure any of the others would have done the same had they been closer to us." He shrugged the best her could while keeping himself propped off her chest.

"Hm. Speaking of the others, I wonder what happened to them."

"You don't think…?" His eyes widened in fear.

"No, not at all. They aren't down here, or I'd know it. You probably would, too. My guess is they're trying to find a way down here."

"Oh, good." There was another silence he wished to fill, but couldn't think of how. What Beast Boy couldn't _help_ from thinking about was just how close Shadow was to him. And their position. And that if he leaned down just a little…

"Ouch!" He snapped out of his thoughts, gladly, yet reluctantly.

"What? What happened?"

"It's my shoulder. I think there's a big splinter in it." She complained, reaching around and wincing. He now noticed she had removed her gloves while he was…away.

"Oh. Uh, can I help? Somehow?"

"Maybe. If you can balance on one arm, that is."

"Maybe." He settled to lean on his elbows for more balance, now able to feel her breasts again his chest. _'Go away! You're not helping!'_ Yelling at yourself. Never a good sign.

"Okay. See if you can find something and pull it out." She turned the best she could beneath him to allow more access to her shoulder blade, holding the pieces of her suit out of the way. He paled at the sight of a large portion of her flesh chewed up the way it was. The bite marks themselves had reduced in size proportionally, but were still deep. And there was, indeed, a large splinter stuck in the wound. He shifted to lean on his right arm more and reached the left over to help keep the fabric from falling back and trying to seal itself up. It really _was_ on the fritz. "Ow." She complained when he took hold of the wood and barely pulled. Beast Boy stopped right away. "No, get it out if you can." She urged. He pulled again, trying to ignore her hiss. After a few more seconds, and Shadow trying to be quiet, he pulled out the splinter. It was longer and larger than he'd thought it would be, and coated in dark blood. "Is it out?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think I got it all." He chucked the piece of wood and moved to prop himself back up. Her suit pieces immediately lunged for each other, fusing together slowly. "That is still super creepy." She laughed.

"It _does_ have a mind of its own." She laid back down on her back, placing her shoulder carefully on the ground.

"Excuse me?"

"You hear me. My suit has a mind of its own. Which explains why it wouldn't cooperate when I first got it." He blinked at her.

"It just keeps getting stranger and stranger." He muttered, making her laugh once more. Though they were usually no more than one or two short barks of amusement, he loved hearing her laugh. There was so much sadness in her life that anytime he could cheer her up made his day. He smiled back at her. "_How _does it have a mind of its own? It's a suit."

"Technology is more advanced than you think, especially when it's allowed to be manipulated without regulation or restriction. I'm sure Cyborg would get a kick out of seeing the weapons we've made, and Robin the training sequences."

"You keep mentioning this place, explaining a little more each time, but you never tell us where it is." She sighed.

"If I did, then you'd go there."

"Well, yeah! We want this place shut down!"

"Exactly."

"I'm confused." She rolled her eyes.

"It's my fight and I won't have any of you involved. Besides, you'd never get in there without being spotted and killed. Or taken prisoner. I'm sure they'd love a new member who can transform into animals. Or a cybernetic man. Or an alien, though they already have one. I'm sure a half-demon from another dimension would interest them. And the Batman's former sidekick? Ooh, they'd love him." She glared at Beast Boy, letting this sink in. Now it was Beast Boy's time to sigh.

"Isn't there any way? Some weak point we could exploit?"

"It started out as just an underground training organization to bring the best, or worst, out of people. They were just starting to experiment with more dangerous techniques and chemicals when I joined them."

"Where are you going with this?" She sounded like she was giving another part of her life story.

"Ever since then, the entire organization, from buildings to weapons to the staff, has been designed to keep me there and under control. What I'm saying is, if it took me ten years before I could escape--and that's not even from the place itself--then how are we going to get in?"

"Fine. But, based on what you said, how are you going to take it down? And why haven't you already, if it's so easy?" He demanded. _'Don't start another fight, not while there's nowhere to go.'_ He cautioned himself.

"I'll figure something out. There are a lot of options. So far I've considered starting an earthquake, burning it to the ground, blowing it up, letting loose a disease that would affect the people inside, flooding it out, and much more. Don't look at me like that." He glared at her and turned away.

"How much farther?" Robin demanded. They'd slowed to a moderate walk some time back, but only because of fatigue.

"It'll take another couple hours. If you all recover enough, we can reduce it to one." Tarick responded.

"How are the roots doing?" Solstra asked.

"They are doing wonderfully." Starfire replied. When they'd slowed down, Solstra had sent off some of her companions to scrounge up some roots they couldn't pronounce. After explaining they should give them back their energy shortly, the Titans had eaten the bitter roots gleefully.

"How do you know which plants do what? Was it Shadow's family?" Cyborg questioned.

"No, we taught them. The way we found out was through trial and error in desperate times."

"Oh."

"We lost many that first year, not being sure which were safe for us to eat."

"I'm so sorry." Starfire said. "Did you lose family?" Solstra laughed.

"I'm not _that_ old! Yes, we all lost at least one member, but we've since recovered. My father could probably tell me those who joined Natsala and from what plant, but he won't talk about it."

"Wait, your father? Just how long do you live?" Raven asked.

"We've seen upwards of, fifty is the word, I think. However, Lilac and Jackson determined that if our lives weren't so hard, we might reach…eighty? I think that's the right word."

"Wow. That's, well you guys live longer than a lot of animals."

"Yes. Jackson mentioned once that if we were companion animals, we'd probably be the first to be able to outlive our humans."

"I'm guessing you didn't take kindly to that." Robin said.

"No. But that doesn't mean he wasn't right." She sighed. "They were good people. It's such a shame they're gone."

"Yeah. It's not easy losing a parent, let alone both at the same time." He recalled his own experience in the matter.

"You sound like you can empathize."

"I do. Let's get moving." They picked up their pace.

Beast Boy was looking straight ahead, his body tense as he hovered over her frame. But his arms were shaking, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could stand like this. Finally, panting, he fell onto his elbows and lowered his head, trying to regain his breath and energy. "I'm sorry. I just need a moment." He said between gasps.

"You lasted longer than I thought you would." She responded.

"Thanks. I think." He felt something on his head, and after a moment it clicked that she was…petting him.

"Go ahead and rest. You need it."

"But--"

"It's fine. Like I said, you need the rest." He looked at her for a moment longer, trying to fight the weariness he felt, and losing. Carefully, he lowered himself more until he was resting on her once more, his face to the side of hers. "You don't have to be afraid; I won't hurt you." He realized his heart was thudding and willed it to slow. But no matter how hard he fought to be calm, or how hard he forced himself not to think, his body wouldn't listen and his thoughts raced. "You're not making this easy on me."

"And it's easy for me?"

"I know you're uncomfortable. I'm not exactly jumping for joy, either. But I'm trying, so the least you can do is slow your heart down!" He jumped at the sudden rise in her voice and she sighed.

"It's really difficult for you, isn't it?" He raised his head to look at her better and found her face was turned away from him.

"Not as much as it used to be. But the faster your heart, the thinner my control." She flicked her eyes at him for a split second.

"Are you sure you're not a vampire?"

"Yes. Though there's enough similarities to consider, aren't there?" She exhaled deeply. "Just, shut up and go to sleep. Or doze at least."

"I'll try. You're sure you're okay with this? I'm not too heavy?" Now she looked at him.

"Compared to having the weight of a two-story house set on me, you're a feather." He blinked at her before shaking his head and putting it back down, trying to relax again. She always claimed about having troubles resisting their blood when they were close to her, yet showed no strain at all. Did she really have that much control, despite taking all she wanted in previous years? Probably, but he thought it was more. His thoughts drifted to his other friends. Shadow had said they were probably looking for a way to get down to them, and he believed it. But he worried. This place was not meant to be kind to its inhabitants, and certainly not to people. They'd never gone this far before, even when they'd gone on hunting missions with the others. The terrain was unfamiliar, and therefore dangerous. Even with the help of the Rothen Clar, something could happen. It didn't matter how quick their reflexes were, or how strong their bodies, this incident had already proven something bad could happen with only seconds to react.

"They'll be fine, I know it." He murmured, then slipped into a light sleep, still feeling her fingers gently pulling on strands of his hair.

"That is one mean-looking plant eater."

"Panatec. Peaceful Warrior."

"Hard to believe something like that is peaceful."

"Only unless they or their offspring are threatened. Then they become the second part." They'd come into a clearing, occupied by a single Panatec. It showed true to the picture they'd seen, save for a row of spikes along its neck and back. The plates of armor were a greenish color with a shade of silver mixed in. Various parts of its legs and body were also a shade of brown, giving it the perfect camouflage. It was staring at them intensely, waiting for them to move.

"What do we do?" Starfire asked.

"Try to move past it. If we don't outright attack, it should just run." Solstra explained.

"And if it doesn't run?" Robin questioned. Tarick looked back at him.

"They've killed us before." They moved slowly around the creature, every cat watching it as they moved. It turned with them, keeping its front half to them and lowering its head a bit as a warning sign. They showed no signs of wanting to hunt, so it backed away as they moved until it was at the edge of the clearing and they were disappearing into the thicket. It stayed there, listening and watching, for several more minutes once they were gone, then trotted off back to its group.

'_Oh, this is just delicious.'_

'_Who--? Oh, it's you again.'_

'_Who else?'_

'_What do you want?'_

'_Bored with me already? Pity, I thought we were having fun.'_

'_Oh, yeah, you're a barrel of monkeys, all right. Now what do you want?'_

'_Nothing, really. Just commenting on your world.'_

'_And?'_

'_Not much. Just that I find your predicament both ironic and hilarious.'_

'_Predicament? Hey! I said it right!'_

'_Just because you can't pronounce something out there doesn't mean you don't know it in here.'_

'_Okay? Anyway, what do you mean by that?'_

'_Just what I said. Here you are, fallen for likely the most dangerous person around, wanting to tell her how you feel. And now you have the perfect chance! She can't run from you, though you can't leave either, and you have the perfect opportunity to do what you want!'_

'_Excuse me?'_

'_You heard me. She's not exactly in a position to get away, and if you restrain her arms there's not much harm she can do.'_

'_You better not be suggesting what I think you are!'_

'_Maybe.'_

'_I would __**never**__ do that to her! To anybody! And if you think anything you say is going to change that, you have another thing coming.'_

'_Really? Hey, it was just a suggestion. It's not like you have to. But we both know how you feel about her.'_

'_That doesn't change anything. Both of us also know what's happened to her, concerning that issue. Even if that wasn't a factor, it's wrong and pathetic. Only a truly worthless bottom-of-the-heap asshole would even think of that! How would that feel, being worth less than an Omega?'_

'_Fine. Have it your way. It's your loss.'_

'_No. It's my gain.'_

Conversations with yourself never went well, even if the other side was only a part of your mind or body. Beast Boy snapped awake, glad to be rid of that thing. How could it even suggest something so vial? And here he thought it had been part of the Kingdom. _'I guess it's more human than I am.'_ There was a response to this thought, but he blocked it out. He lifted his head up to discover that Shadow had also fallen asleep sometime after he had. He couldn't help that think whenever she was asleep, and not having bad dreams, she looked so peaceful. It was like every bad thing in her life was erased when she was asleep, leaving her at peace with the world. Her breathing was slow and even, suggesting she was in a deep sleep and untroubled by nightmares. The scar above her eye was a faded pink, set lightly into he pale skin. He couldn't imagine the kind of pain that must have caused, and eye problems that had to have followed. She'd said it was her first major injury, and taught her to be faster in her reflexes. Then there's been the marks on her shoulder he'd made out. He hadn't seen the actual scars that Cyborg and Robin had, and had only been told she was whipped repeatedly. Though her injury and blood covered most of the few he'd seen, enough showed. It didn't matter how dangerous she was, how threatening she could be, or what she could and had done, he felt sorry for what she'd gone through. And as he learned more, he understood better why she was the way she was.

But now, now all those times were gone as she slept. The only evidence of anything painful or traumatic was that one scar, easily hid by makeup to match her skin. The corner of her mouth turned up a little and he smiled. So she was dreaming after all, and having a good dream. He wondered what it was about. Maybe a time she and her parents were together, possibly on this island. Might there even have been a time while she was in that prison for a memory worth remembering? And what about her time with them? Was there something in that she was dreaming of? He sighed, knowing he'd never be able to tell her how he felt. And even if he did find the courage, he was certainly going to be rejected. Her heart was locked from anything like him, as she'd claimed. Friendship was all she'd been able to manage with people, and even that was a stretch. But that didn't mean he couldn't still like her, or be nice to her. And she never said what level of friendship she stopped at, so maybe they could become better friends.

Her heartbeat beneath him was slow and rhythmic, pulsing against his chest. She lifted him up slightly with each breath, taking him farther away and bringing him closer in a steady beat. At that moment he was sure his feelings went further than a mere crush.

_It's sunny and warm. The sky is a medium blue with no clouds in sight. The pool is waiting for her, begging that she jump in. But her mom and dad aren't out here yet; they're still getting ready. She watches a sparrow fly overhead, answering its call with one of her own. It flies down closer, examining her closely. She laughs and calls out again, this time holding out a finger for a perch. It circles once more, chirping a few times before landing on her finger. When her parents come out, she is still talking to the bird. They look at each other for a moment, then force a smile on and call out to her. The bird flies away in fear, making her frown. But Mom and Dad are here, and they'll play with her. They walk to the large pool together, setting out their things and going to the steps. She's only four, so they hold her hands going down, but she won't slip or stumble. They let her swim on her own, but don't let her go too far towards the deep end. She knows they shouldn't worry, that she'll be fine, but she stays near anyway. They toss rings back and forth, having fun making Daddy swim far away for them. Occasionally she'll miss one thrown her way, and dive under to get it, always snatching it up before the bottom could claim it. Then she pretends to be a shark, her blue bathing suit making it harder for them to see her. She likes to sneak up and brush by them, sometimes dragging her fingernails against their skin. This used to scare them a lot, but they know she won't hurt them. She pops out of the water at one of them, making them jump and grab onto her as she growls and smiles. Normally this is where the dream would turn, making it something that isn't right. It varies from her going back under and seeing a real shark gobble them up, to jumping into their arms and sinking her teeth into their necks. But this time nothing bad happens. The memory goes on like it happened, all three of them having fun in the pool until they prune, then going in for cold drinks and more games. She smiles in her sleep, enjoying the memory, though wondering why it didn't change. She is not sorry it didn't._

Shadow woke up slowly, not wanting to relinquish the memory. But all good things must come to an end, and she came back to reality. Beast Boy was awake already, and looking down at her. She didn't jump this time, but she still didn't like waking up to him staring down at her.

"Have a good dream?" He asked.

"Why?"

"I saw you smile. Er, sorta."

"Oh. Well, yes, I did."

"Good."

"Okay. Um, how did you sleep?"

"Oh, uh okay." He hoped she didn't delve into it more. That was one conversation eh did not want to go over again.

"Good." Yet another silence passed over them.

"Say something!" Beast Boy begged after he'd had enough.

"What do you want me to say?" She replied.

"I don't know, anything!"

"That's helpful. Something wrong with it being quiet?"

"Yes! Obviously it doesn't affect you, but I can't stand it!" He huffed.

"I'm not the talkative type." She narrowed her eyes at him. "I can't just start talking about nothing."

"Well, I can't think of anything to say either."

"Really? Nothing? You, not saying anything. Will wonders never cease?" She said sarcastically.

"Funny. You're a real comedian."

"Fine, I'll think of something." She was quiet for a moment, then closed her eyes and started…singing. "One, two, Freddy's coming for you. Three, four, better lock the door. Five, six, grab a crucifix. Seven, eight, gunna stay up late. Nine, ten, never sleep again. Happy?"

"Dude. That was seriously creepy."

"What? It's all I could think of. So I can't sing, sorry."

"Can't sing? What are you talking about? That is one of the creepiest songs I've ever heard, especially when you do it, but you weren't that bad." He cocked his head at her.

"Really? Well, that's just you. Personally, I don't think I'm star material."

"No, but better than a lot of people. Like me."

"Yeah, you singing in the shower. Not one of my better memories." She wrinkled her nose and he laughed.

"Why is it that with some things, you know how good you are and show off--whether you're trying to or not-- and the rest you make yourself out to be far below what you are?" She shrugged, making sure to keep her injured shoulder from scraping the ground.

"I guess it's because I'm so sick of people saying they're this and they're that when they're so far below it, that in my quest to never become one I ended up losing sight of some of my better talents. You really think I'm good? I wasn't even trying." She suddenly grinned that mischievous grin. "I can do it much creepier, even sounding like another is singing with me."

"No! I mean, that's okay. See? You just admitted you could sound like a strange duet on your own, but won't admit you can sing. Or that you're pretty."

"But I'm--"

"You are and you know it. I don't know what you see in reflections to make you avoid them, but I know that just about every guy you come in contact with takes a second or third look at you. Even Robin admitted he thought you were attractive when we first met, and he's never looked at another girl save for Starfire."

"Robin? Okay, now see that's why I don't like it. Wait, does Starfire know this?"

"Heck no! Do you know how mad she'd be if she did?"

"Hm, I've never fought an angry Tamaranian before. And it's not something I'm looking forward to."

"That would be messy. But see? You sell yourself short on so many things that you shouldn't! I'm not saying become prissy and inflated about it--"

"Noo."

"--but at least take a decent look at yourself." She sighed.

"Why did you bring this up? And how come you're the only one who pries into my life? Or mouths off to me?"

"Why am I the only one who will stand up to you? I'm not sure. I _do_ know that you deserve a good reality check."

"Ex_cuse_ me?" She propped herself up on her elbows, seeing as she couldn't stare him down standing up. "Reality? I've devoted my life to facts about the world, and you say I need a reality check? You who live within comic books and TV? Well I'm sorry for being blunt, but _you're_ the one who needs to come out of the clouds, buddy. You who are always so cheerful and upbeat, living in your own little world of candy and make-believe."

"I do not live in my own world! So what if I'm upbeat? That doesn't mean I'm unaware of my surroundings! I know perfectly well what's going on in the real world."

"Oh? When's the last time you turned on the news just to watch it? Or picked up a newspaper other than for the comics and sports section? What about picking up an actual book about history or something of value? Have you looked at the economy lately and what's caused it's downfall?"

"Just because I haven't done any of that doesn't mean--"

"Prove it. There are many ways to figure things out, Beast Boy, but the best way is to _listen_." They glared at each other for several seconds before he turned away.

"I'm not going to fight with you any more."

"Why? Can't think of a good comeback? Nothing to defend yourself with?"

"No. I'm not fighting because I don't want to, and you do." There was no response for a moment, and then she sighed.

"I don't want to fight with you."

"So why do you?"

"For one, you always start it."

"I d--"

"And two is because, well I don't know. Maybe because I have to let something out, and you make yourself a good target by fighting back. Honestly, how do you prevent battles? By not acknowledging your opponent's threats. Most of the time." She added as an after thought.

"Well, I'm not going to ignore you twenty-four-seven." She looked at him closely.

"You're hiding something." She accused.

"We all have secrets, including you." What was she getting at?

"No, I mean something you want to tell me, but won't. Why?" He gulped.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're such a terrible liar." She looked at him for a moment longer before shrugging. "Okay, don't tell me. It's probably nothing important anyway." He couldn't decide whether she was using reverse psychology or really meant her words. But since she mentioned it, now he really wanted to tell her how he felt. Despite hating the thing, he knew the Beast was right about her not being able to run away from his confession. Nor was he able to. He struggled with himself for what seemed like a long time, but was only a few seconds, before he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"I do want to tell you something. I'm just…worried you won't, uh, be happy with it."

"Okay. Try me." He peeked at her, and her expression changed. "Is it really that bad? You look like me when I'm trying to explain something to you guys."

"It's just…I…" He trailed off, looking away. "Never mi--ouch!" His head had snapped forward a little as if he'd been slapped, but Shadow's hands hadn't moved.

"Ha! It's not just me!" She pointed a triumphant finger at him, then put it back.

"What do you mean?" He shifted so he could rub the back of his head, wondering what the heck just happened. The answer came when his other side shouted at him to just say it.

"You just got slapped, didn't you? Yet I did not move, nor is there anyone else around. And did someone just speak to you?" He stared at her, putting his hand back slowly.

"How did you--?"

"Remember Draklata?" He nodded. "She, uh, lives in my mind. Kinda. Whenever I appear to be listening to someone, I am. Anyway, she smacks me sometimes or gives me a headache when she's mad at me." She shrugged.

"Oh. That explains a lot. But how come it's never happened to me?" He recalled how long he'd lived with his dark side after it became something physical as well as mental. Again she shrugged.

"She didn't bother me for a few years. Maybe you did something to really annoy it. Anyway, are you going to tell me or not?" He looked at her for another moment.

"Okay. But, just let me get it all out before saying anything, all right?" She nodded and he took a deep breath. It was now or never. "I didn't understand it the first time I saw you, having gone through Terra and then Raven, but I do now. Your grace, beauty, agility, strength, intelligence and everything else about you caught the attention of something inside of me." Her face now held a suspicious look, her eyes mild fear. He forced himself not to look at her and go on, lest he lose his nerve. "As time went on, those…feelings merged into a…crush." He could feel her tensing beneath him, but she didn't say anything. "I didn't believe it at the time. That I could feel that way for any girl again was something of a miracle, and then to fall for, well, you. But it happened. And as we've grown even closer, I'm starting to wonder if it's…more." He risked a glance at her, and recoiled at the absolute fear in her eyes. Her mouth had been drawn into a thin line, her eyes wide. She looked like something about to bolt, which he guessed is what she wanted to do. "Anyway, that's all I wanted to say." She drew in a shaky breath and closed her eyes.

"So, you're saying you…like me. I mean, really like me."

"Yes." She opened her eyes, apparently gaining her composure.

"No."

"What?"

"No. You can't."

"What do you mean I can't?"

"I mean you can't feel that way about me. I forbid it."

"You can't tell me how to feel." He said defiantly.

"Then tell yourself you don't!" Her sudden outburst caught him off guard, but his face hardened.

"No." She growled lightly. "It's not up to me, anyhow. I'm sorry you feel that way, but it can't be helped."

"Even though I'm a monster, more likely to murder you in your sleep than return a smile? Despite the hundreds I've killed, you still like me? Even though I am incapable of feeling the same?" At this she felt a twinge in her head. He looked away sadly.

"Yes." He'd noticed something come into her eyes at her last sentence, and wondered what it meant. She growled in frustration and covered her face with her hands.

"This can't be happening again."

"Again? What do you mean?"

"Ice, that's what I mean. And all the others before him. At least I could scare them off."

"So, he was more than just a rival." His face fell.

"No!" She looked at him. "I knew how he felt about me since the beginning, and I tried to chase him off every chance I got. But he wouldn't leave me alone! And now you." He flinched and sighed.

"You don't feel that way about me, even a little?" She whined and put her hands back on her face, looking like she wanted to turn away.

"I…"

"Yes?" He felt a small shred of hope come back.

"I'm…confused." She admitted.

"What could you possibly be confused by?"

"I'm not sure, I mean I, me. I'm confused about me."

"About you?" Now she had him confused.

"For years I'd managed not to feel anything even close to friendship for any person. And then Babbit came along. She was the only friend I'd ever had that wasn't fury, feathered or scaly. But a year after we'd become friends, she was killed on a mechanism for training." He wanted to say he was sorry, but felt it best he didn't speak. "I closed by heart up, buried it away, making it merely an organ used to pump blood through me. The most I ever felt for someone after that was partnership, if that. Then I met you and the rest. I knew who you all were and what you could do. But despite being trained to take you down, it held no interest with me. Save for Robin, but that's because he's human. But what interested me the most was that you were able to understand me when I spoke in the Language. You were the first one I've ever known, besides myself, that could understand it. Even Alex hadn't any idea what I was saying, and he was a shifter too. Until three years ago when he was killed.

"I knew something was wrong with your tiger form, even though I wasn't focusing on color at the time. When I found out it was you, I felt betrayed, and stupid." He flinched. "But it was my fault, and I don't blame you for anything anymore. Against my will I found myself becoming friends with you all. It scared me, especially when I think of Babbit, but I told myself it would be easy to shut down if something did happen; to become what I was before. Minutes, maybe even seconds, and not even a trace of a tear would be found. On the outside. I started to wonder just how far I was letting this go when I was called to come here, and all of you came with me. You've seen how I was as a child, before everything happened. That's when I really started to notice just how much I've grown closer to all of you, but particularly you. And, when I was knocked out and somehow trying to head into a coma--" He gasped. "--I noticed Draklata had something that appeared to measure my heart. What I found odd before I was forced to leave was that it was shaped like a typical heart shape, and only about a fourth was black, the rest being red. I remembered being young and thinking of my heart that way, only having a very small chunk not black and occupied with everything I cared for. Basically it was animals and nature. In the quick glance I got of this picture, I noticed several names. Yours was the largest." His face lit up and he was about to say something, but she went on. "That's why I'm confused. For so long I've been convinced, even by Draklata, that I cannot feel anything more than friendship for people. But our friendship has gone further than expected and…" She trailed off.

"And?" He prompted.

"And I'm starting to wonder if I really am incapable of anything stronger." She wouldn't meet his gaze. A grin was spreading its way across his face.

"Really? I mean, is that so?" He forced his excitement not to show, but it was hard when she nodded. "But, you looked, scared, when I said how I feel."

"I am. I don't want to feel this way, nor have anyone feel the same for me. I suppose it has a lot to do with my personal outlook on myself, and my issues with being touched."

"I thought you were getting over that."

"Maybe. It's true I've tolerated simple contact, but even brushing by me causes something deep inside to scream in terror." He winced, recalling all the times he'd tried to make contact with her. "But, there's also…other issues." A very faint blush appeared. It was so light he couldn't be sure it was even there.

"Such as?"

"Well, I…I wouldn't know what to do. Like, how to react."

"React? To what?"

"You know how I am with simple compliments. I don't think I could stand someone doing that all the time. And I can't give anything in return."

"What are you talking about?" He thought it odd that something finally made her embarrassed, even though somebody talking about sex or vulgar topics barely registered with her. Maybe it was because she was talking about herself?

"Well, it's just, what would someone do with me? At the most I'd probably let them hold my hand. But they'd never get to kiss me, or play with my hair, or anything else couples might do. I'd just be something to look at."

"I see your point. But while that may deter most guys, I'm not included in that long list." She rose an eyebrow at him.

"Really?" She sounded skeptical.

"Yes, really." He said defiantly.

"So you're not trying to resist me right now? Even the littlest bit?" He gulped. "See?" He sighed and turned away, whishing he had never brought this up. Already he could sense the conversation trying to shift into another argument, and they didn't need that right now. "I don't…I don't _want_ to like you." A pained expression took his face.

"Why?" And it just kept getting worse.

"Because…because I'm not going to…live…for much longer." His eyes widened and he looked at her quickly.

"What? What do you mean? Are you sick? I thought you could heal yourself." She looked like she was debating whether to explain, and he wanted to hit her right then. You didn't just bring something up like that and then wonder if you should say more about it or not.

"This is probably going to sound a bit repetitive, again." She rolled her eyes and started like she was repeating something she'd said again and again, but he gathered quickly that she wouldn't have told many people this. "When I was born there was a…prophecy, if you will, told about me. It said that on my twenty-third birthday I would die so the last warning could be brought forth. Draklata is that last warning. This means I only have seven years left to live." She looked back at him, his face struck with a barrage of emotions. The most prominent was shock and recognition. But there was also sadness, fear and pain. "So you see the problem."

"You--" His voice croaked and he tried again. "You just admitted knowing when you would die like you were commenting on an outfit."

"Well, yeah. I haven't exactly wanted to live for some time now. Besides, I won't be missed. Maybe by all of you, but nobody else cares. In fact, most of the population would be elated to have me dead." She shrugged. He couldn't believe her. She was treating the issue like it meant nothing to her, as she'd pointed out. Did she really not care if she lived or died? He could see in her eyes that she didn't.

"Seven years." He whispered. If you looked at it in the form of days, weeks, months, it was a long time. But just seven? "So, you won't even consider taking a chance with someone because of that?"

"It's more than that, but yes…I'm sorry." He looked up at her, but she'd looked away. Despite his own pain and anger, he felt for her. Here was a young woman who could probably have any man she wanted, but problems in her past had made her afraid of any physical contact. And she liked him back, he was elated to find out, but her own issues prevented her from doing anything about it. How could she think that just by not being able to do anything for him would make him lose interest? Honestly, if he'd held on this long in spite of her behavior and odd food likings, didn't he deserve a little more faith? He looked up at a sudden noise to the spot in front of them. He gasped when he saw a large, brown deer with sharp antlers looking back at them. Shadow looked up as well. She started talking to it and motioned to the pile of rubble pinning them down. It looked like it was about to step forward, but a screech scared it off. "Coward." She muttered, looking away from where the deer disappeared. He looked down at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Didn't you say the first part of their name meant 'skittish?'" He sounded amused.

"Yes, but they aren't always like that. If that Mataka hadn't screeched, I might have gotten it to move some rocks. Even a few would help." She grumbled.

"Yeah." He sighed. "I'm sure the others will be here shortly." He wanted them to get here soon and stay away longer at the same time. He wanted them here so they could get out from under these boulders, but wanted them to stay away so he could have more time with Shadow.

"Great." Raven muttered.

"The snow must have caused an avalanche." Solstra determined. They were standing at a small pass, now blocked with large rocks and boulders. And they were so close to their friends.

"Is there a way around?" Starfire asked, eyeing the blockade warily.

"Not if you want to get there today."

"We go first." Tarick said, walking towards the pass.

"He's right. If they can find a way over that can hold them, we shouldn't be a problem." Cyborg agreed.

"Okay. I just hope they can find a safe way fast." Robin ran a hand through his hair and Starfire put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Solstra muttered something to the rest of her clan and they dipped their heads before running off.

"Where are they going?" Raven questioned.

"I sent them home; we don't need them any more and the cubs are probably hungry. Now then, let's go." She motioned to her mate, and they padded to the rubble. Though they moved quickly, the Titans could see how they tested each movement for sudden shifts. A couple of times their holds gave out on them, but they made it up safely and perched on the top of the mass. "Do you remember where we went?" She called down.

"Yes! Thank you!" Robin shouted back up, even though they could have heard him fine if he'd spoken normally. They moved to where the two Rothen Clar had started, making sure to test their own weight and make sure they were following the path. It took them longer to climb up, but they helped each other and were soon looking down at a forest. Solstra and Tarick made another path going down, this time releasing more than a few rocks to tumble down below. The others caught up again and rushed off.

"Now we just need to circle around and we should be there within half an hour."

"You're…you're sure they're still…you know?" Cyborg couldn't bear to think they were dead, but he had to ask.

"Yes. We still have Setic posted at the scene, and he'll alert us if anything changes. His lack of response tells me they're still fine." They breathed a sigh of relief, though all had known they were fine. When friends become close enough to each other, it's known when something bad has happened.

"Don't worry; we're coming." Robin whispered as they ran through the trees.

'_You knew about this and didn't say anything!'_

'_Hey! Stop throwing things at me!'_

'_You could have stopped this from happening!'_

'_Damn it, knock it off!'_

'_Why didn't you do anything? Not even a warning?'_

'_I thought it would be good for you. Or least put you in pain to amuse me. That was mine!'_

'_Too bad! You saw me looking at that monitor and shoved me away before I could question it; before I could do anything to change it.'_

'_Aw, don't want his heart to get broken? Too late. _Ah_!'_

'_You bitch! Why shouldn't I lock you away right now?'_

'_Calm down, Miss Fuzzy Britches.'_

'_Fuzzy--?'_

'_It's nothing to get homicidal over. You'll both get over it, you probably sooner than he. Unless, you don't _want_ to get over it?'_

'_I hate you, so very much.'_

'_Eh, no scales off my back. You have to ask yourself, however, do you really want to forget about this and shut him away?'_

'…'

'_Well? Just glaring at me isn't an answer. Hey, hey, hey! Put that down, missy!'_

'_Why should I?'_

'…'

'_Well? Just glaring at me isn't an answer. Eep!'_

'_My lines are mine, not yours. Now will you put that down and think it over for a minute? I have a feeling you wouldn't have to worry about everything you do if you give him a chance.'_

'_Are you…are you trying to hook me up? Miss Stone Cold?'_

'_No, I'm merely doing this for my own entertainment.'_

'_Riight. You don't care about me at all.'_

'_Don't smirk at me. You've known me since you were born.'_

'_Exactly. Sixteen years can change a person. Besides, how do you know something won't come up I'd rather avoid?'_

'_I don't. But I don't think he'd get seriously upset over it.'_

'_But--'_

'_No, just shut up for a moment! Now, think about it. You're both animal shifters, and therefore have different morals than most people. Yes, he is a vegetarian, which confuses me a bit, but is understandable…to a point. He's green, which mean's many regard him as a freak; yet another thing you have in common.'_

'_But he's a _superhero_ for crying out loud! We're on opposite sides of the line! I know I promised to stop killing people but…'_

'_I know. How many has it been? Six-hundred-sixty-six? Wow, that's a lot.'_

'_Not nearly enough. And then there's the issue with blood. I'm getting better at reacting to it, but I can't be close to someone for so long without getting…tempted.'_

'_It's not something you can help. Your father's blood made you what you are today, and there's nothing you can do about it. Just like Raven can't do anything about her demon side and it's affects, nor any of the others. We're getting off track. Haven't you done well so far? It didn't take you too long to be practically immune to animal blood, and he _is_ part animal.'_

'…_Yeah…'_

'_So? Go for it!'_

'_There's just one more problem, and not something I can overlook.'_

'_And that would be?'_

'_Uh, my twenty-third birthday? You destroying my body in order to deliver the last warning? A very likely death, as you will no longer be able to restore me? Any of this ring a bell?'_

'_More like a gong, but yes. Death happens, and somebody always has to go first. Who knows? Maybe you'll find happiness before I kill you.'_

'_You're such a cheerful dragon.'_

'_I know. No wonder we get alone _so_ well. Now then, what's your decision?'_

'_I…I guess I'll give it a try.'_

'_That's my parasitic host! By the way, earlier, did you know that was the first time you've blushed in…well probably the first time you've blushed?'_

'_I blushed?'_

'…_Ugh, go away. I'm going to take a nap.'_

'_Thank god!'_

Her eyes opened once again to Beast Boy looking down on her.

"Have a nice visit?" He questioned, seeing she'd come back.

"Hardly." One side of her mouth tilted upward. "I broke a few of her things." Beast Boy laughed.

"Did you get any answers, at least?"

"Yes. We had an interesting talk. After we were done throwing things at each other, that is. Well, I did the throwing, she just slapped at me." He rolled his eyes.

"And?"

"And I've decided that…maybe this is a risk I can take." She looked nervous, but gave him a crooked smile.

"Really? I mean, you're sure? 'Cause I won't hurt you, you know that."

"I'm worried about hurting _you_, not the other way around."

"After a week of living with you, you build up an immunity to certain things." He chuckled. She sighed.

"Stubborn as ever, I see."

"Yep, just like you. I, uh, I want to try something."

"Try what?" She asked slowly. He leaned in closer, as if to inspect something on her face. But before she could question what was going on again, she felt his lips connect with her own. Shadow's eyes flew open in shock, and horrible memories tried to flood her mind. She forced them away, determined not to panic. The thing inside her that screamed in terror whenever she was touched was clawing at her, trying to make her flee or hurt him to get away. _'Back in your cage!'_ Her sudden panicky fear faded, and she could concentrate on what was going on. She was aware of an electric shock pricking down her spine, and her heart racing, probably from the jolt of fear. Forcing it down even more, she was now aware that his lips were soft against hers, and warm. Just as she was about to kiss him back, Beast Boy pulled away. A sudden, short howl pierced the quiet directly above them, but they hardly noticed.

He couldn't believe what he'd just done. But when he'd kissed her, finally kissed her, he'd felt a shock of electricity race down his spine. Her lips were soft, and not cold like he thought they would be. He felt his heart speeding up, but also felt hers beneath him. Much as he didn't want to, he pulled back and searched her face. There was definite fear in her wide eyes, but something else as well. To his amazement, the fear faded until it was hardly recognizable.

"I--mmphf!" He was about to apologize or make an excuse for his actions, her but she cut him off by kissing him back. After a moment's hesitation, he returned it enthusiastically. Both felt that shock running along their backs in a teasing manner. His hands moved forward, his fingers entwining in her thick hair. It was as soft and smooth as he'd imagined, and he never wanted to let go. The smell of roses and freshly cut grass invaded his nostrils, as well as a sort of animal smell that was highly enticing. That bad scent, the one he now associated with her father's blood form, tried to make him feel fear and retreat. But it was the others that he concentrated on, and that her heart was now racing for an entirely different reason. In the back of his mind, faint but there, the Beast congratulated him.

With barely a thought over the matter, she interrupted whatever he was going to say by pressing her lips back to his. Because it was willful, she could feel that third side of her trying to force its way to the surface. This was not her human side, nor her father's, and usually only appeared when she was in one of her moods or desperately angry. Now it awoke for another reason, but she shoved it away. If it got loose, there would be consequences she couldn't face. She was not ready for anything it wanted he to do, and would not allow it to make her hurt him to satisfy a sudden craving for blood. Instead, she focused on the feel of his lips on hers and his unique scent. He smelled of nature, and a musky scent that could not belong to any human. This scent enticed her third side even more, but she forced it down. Her own fingers moved to tangle in his green hair, feeling his comb through hers.

They broke apart for air, panting and wondering why the sensation in a single kiss was so strong. Shadow suddenly whipped her head to look at the tree, then looked back at him. "Lift off me, and try to get your breathing under control." She whispered quickly, taking deep breaths of her own. He noticed with happiness that her face was slightly flushed, but did as she said. One they'd stopped breathing hard, he could hear what she had. Their friends were coming! She folded her arms across her chest and glared at him.

"What--?"

"Sh! Staring contest, to try and fool them." She whispered. His face lit up with understanding, then glared at her himself. Their skin color was back to normal just as they were spotted.

"There! That's the tree!" Robin surged forward, followed by the others.

"Oh, I do hope they are uninjured." Starfire prayed.

"I hope so too." Cyborg agreed. They slowed until they were walking as they neared the wreckage, afraid of what they might find.

"I don't hear anything." Raven whispered.

"I do." Solstra looked up at the top of the cliff, raising an eyebrow at the silhouette looking back down at him. She walked up to the tree, raising her front to put her front paws on top in order to see over. "What are you two doing?" The others rushed over quickly, looking over the trunk to find Beast Boy and Shadow staring each other down. They were about to question why they were situated like that, but then the pile of rocks pinning their legs down caught their attention.

"Hey, guys!" Beast Boy shouted, but he didn't look away from Shadow.

"About time you got here. What took you so long?"

"The pass was blocked, and they aren't exactly the fastest runners around. Nor do they have the same stamina." Solstra replied.

"We're right here, you know." Raven scolded.

"Need any help?" Cyborg asked.

"Nah, we're fine. We'll just stay like this until we starve to death." Shadow said sarcastically, making Solstra chuckle. They climbed over the tree and got to work moving the offending boulders away, occasionally receiving an complaint of pain for their hard work.

"Hey, be glad you can feel it at all." Robin chastised, heaving another rock away.

"You are unharmed?" Starfire questioned, tossing one more. With all of them working on it, the pile was being reduced quickly.

"For the most part." Beast Boy replied, still staring at Shadow. "You…won't…win!" He strained not to blink, his eyes watering and burning.

"Really now?" Her eyes were perfectly fine. After a few more seconds, be blinked and turned away.

"Gah, fine. You win, like always."

"Almost got it. How are your legs feeling?" Cyborg asked, knowing they might be broken or injured.

"Like they're on fire! What are you doing back there?" Beast Boy asked.

"The blood's getting more freedom from being restrained for so long. Careful now, we don't want to upset anything." Cyborg advised as they started removing the last rocks. Already parts of their suits could be seen. Solstra and Tarick lifted the last two large ones with their tails and tossed them, exposing most of their lower limbs. "Alright, how do you feel?"

"How do I feel?" Beast Boy questioned, looking back.

"I mean is there any pain or numbness?"

"I don't think so."

"The sooner you find out, the sooner you can _get off me_." Shadow growled.

"Take it easy. I need to make sure nothing is broken. We don't exactly have the best medical supplies here and I don't want to assume you're fine and then find out otherwise." She huffed but said nothing more. Cyborg ran his hand down each of their legs, testing for pain and broken bones. "Huh. It looks like you guys are just fine. Probably some bruising, but I don't feel any broken bones and you aren't reacting badly." They helped Beast Boy up, holding onto him when he stumbled. Shadow tried to get up on her own when she was freed, but promptly collapsed. Raven and Starfire reached out to stop her fall, but a strong tail had already wrapped around her waist and lifted her up.

"Thanks." She muttered. She was lowered slowly, to test if she could stand. Solstra's tail loosened, but quickly tightened again when it was evident the girl could not stand. Beast Boy was the same, though not quite as bad.

"I can take her." Cyborg offered. He moved so Starfire could take his spot to help hold Beast Boy up. Solstra lifted Shadow even higher, then dropped her into Cyborg's arms.

"It seemed a lot higher when I was little. Thanks, Cyborg,"

"No problem. Both of you will probably be out of commission for at least a day, though."

"Fine with me." Beast Boy chirped. Solstra called up to Setic, and what he did next shocked them all. The older cub nodded, seemed to go away to go back home, then suddenly appeared flying off the cliff. The queen shook her head then told them they better move away quickly. She took a few steps back as well, then sat down. They watched him land on the slope, letting loose a flurry of rocks. His paws weaved between the falling boulders, and occasionally he made a little hop on his way down. When he was almost at the bottom, Setic made one final leap to try and clear himself of the new debris. But Solstra, who had positioned herself just out of range of any stray rocks, lifted her tail and caught him in mid leap as he went by. He looked back at her with a sheepish grin, and she rolled her eyes, setting him down.

"Cubs." She muttered, then stood up and started walking back towards their camp. Cyborg carried Shadow, and Robin and Starfire supported Beast Boy. Raven walked behind them closely, ready in case someone needed help. Setic walked between Tarick and Solstra, trotting slowly to keep up with them. Overhead, a Mataka screeched and flashed its fiery feathers.

(A/N: Longest chapter yet, but I'm happy with it. It took one story and four chapters (over 50 pages by far) before they finally kissed. I also want to apologize for all the random and useless crap in TDIM. I was still experimenting with writing, and random thoughts popped in that I somehow wanted in there, then didn't remove. They will be going home soon, for those who are wondering. Woot for 3-week Christmas Break^^ And, no Christmas Caroling. Instead, Christmas Scaroling^^)


End file.
